Helter Skelter
by Daffodille
Summary: Daffy Duck acaba de descubrir que forma parte de una de las familias mas poderosas del pais: los McDuck. Su nuevo tio, Scrooge McDuck, le ha pedido que viaje hasta Duckburg para conocer a su nueva familia y darle una bienvenida adecuada. Sin embargo, su primo Donald no esta muy contento con la idea. CROSSOVER DISNEY-LOONEY TUNES. Daffy x Bugs. Mickey x Donald. YAOI. CAP 3 CORREGIDO
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIRMER:** Todos los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. El clan McDuck, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca y demás personajes que voy a utilizar en el transcurso del fic pertenecen a Disney. Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck y demás Looney Tunes pertenecen al Warner Bros. No pienso lucrar con ellos (todavía…)

 **Setting:** Universo alterno, todos los personajes son humanos. El Estados Unidos, México y Brasil del actual siglo en el actual año (re moderno yo xDD)

 **Parejas principales:** Daffy x Bugs, Panchito x Jose (estos tipos pertenecen a la desconocida película de Disney "Los tres caballeros", si no la han visto ¡¿Cómo es que duermen en la noche?! **Veanla!** Si son mexicanos o brasileños, les juro que les va a encantar y los van a shippear tanto como yo) y Mickey x Donald (creo que soy la primer persona en el mundo que escribe de esta pareja, me siento muy orgulloso)

 **Rating:** Por desgracia no habrá nada sexualmente explícito :'v sin embargo, habrá alto contenido de pendejadas que no deben ser imitadas por los niños (Si, Panchito y Daffy, me refiero a ustedes)

Como ya mencione, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sin embargo, la combinación entre los dos miembros principales de los Tres Caballeros (Panchi y José, porque Donald es irrelevante por ser el gringo) con los dos Looney Tunes favoritos de todos (Bugs y Daffy) es algo que a mí se me ocurrió y que llamo The Looney Caballeros. Un concepto que utilizare muy seguido en mis próximas historias y espero les guste.

-Señor, los resultados de la investigación están listos- dijo el mayordomo de la Mansión McDuck, adentrándose en el despacho de Scrooge. Este se encontraba mirando por la enorme ventana detrás de su escritorio. Volteo lentamente, sin inmutarse.

-¿Alguna noticia sobre Matilda?- preguntó con voz ronca. Aún tenía la esperanza de obtener información sobre su desaparecida hermana menor.

Duckworth tragó saliva.

-Pues vera, señor. No sé si soy la persona más adecuada para decirle esto…- El mayordomo se tomó las manos con gesto nervioso.

Scrooge imaginó de inmediato de que se trataba. Miró hacia el cielo a través de la ventana.

-No he visto a mi hermana en veintiséis años.- dijo con tono suave- Pudo haber sucedido cualquier cosa… ¿Y bien?

-La señorita Matilda…murió.

Scrooge se sentó de golpe en su enorme silla. Trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, pero la simple imagen de su hermana en su lecho de muerte lo horrorizó. Su pequeña hermana, la que por una disputa que ahora parecía tan lejana y tan estúpida, se había ido de casa. No se imaginaba la reacción de Hortence cuando supiera.

-Espero que le consuele saber que no murió sola.- comenzó el mayordomo, sosteniendo una carpeta amarilla. Scrooge levantó la mirada, interesado.

-¿Tuvo hijos?- preguntó sin poder evitarlo. Nunca lo admitiría, ya que sonaba muy egoísta y fuera de lugar dada la situación, pero esperaba encontrar un mejor heredero que el inútil hijo de Hortence. Donald no daba la talla para volverse el patriarca de los McDuck.

-Sí, solo uno. Al parecer, poco después de su…-hiso una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- deserción de la familia McDuck, ella se juntó con un ex militar de Detroit. Su hijo ahora tendrá alrededor de veinticinco años.

Scrooge sonrió.

-¿Tienes más información de él? ¿Una foto?

El mayordomo asintió. –Por supuesto, tengo todo el expediente del muchacho. Aunque no creo que sea algo alentador para usted. El chico tiene fama de alborotador y buscapleitos, incluso tiene antecedentes penales. Pero lo más sorpresivo es que él es…

Abrió la carpeta y la colocó en el escritorio antes de terminar de hablar. Scrooge pudo contemplar la fotografía de un hombre que calzaba perfectamente con la descripción "rebelde sin causa". Cabello rapado de un lado y peinado en picos, perforaciones en labio y ceja, chaqueta de cuero, cadena al cuello, musculatura trabajada. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención del Señor McDuck no fue nada de esto, sino el color oscuro de la piel del chico. Soltó una carcajada.

-A Matilda siempre le gustaron los hombres exóticos- dijo al terminar de reír.

-¿No supone esto ningún problema para usted?- inquirió el mayordomo.

-Es un poco extraño que el heredero de una milenaria familia irlandesa no se vea precisamente irlandés. Pero sigue siendo el hijo de mi hermana, mi sobrino. – Esa última palabra le supo distinta y reconfortante, _mi sobrino._ Nunca se había dirigido a Donald con esa familiaridad.

-No me refería a eso, señor. Claramente es un joven problemático.

-Sí, puede ser. Pero me gustan los proyectos, Duckworth.- Acto seguido le dedico una sonrisa de autosatisfacción a su mayordomo. - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Daffy, señor. Daffy Duck.

-Daffy, ¿Quieres dejar esa cosa de una vez?- Un muchacho de piel pálida y cabello gris se encontraba sentado pesadamente sobre un viejo sillón, envuelto en una vieja manta de colores. Frente a él, otro muchacho mantenía una guerra eterna contra el televisor, en la que ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder.

-¡Esta maldita cosa barata!- gritó un trigueño, agitando un destornillador en el aire- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Ayer funcionaba perfectamente!

-Ayer no le habías derramado el café encima- dijo el de cabello gris con calma.

-¡Baah! ¡Si soportó el tequila, puede soportar un poco de cafeína!

La estática del aparato estaba empezando a ponerlo de nervios. Se levantó de su asiento, aun con la manta y se dirigió al trigueño, incoándose a su lado y abrazándolo.

-Bueno, tal vez esto te enseñe a no comprar cosas robadas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Con mi puto sueldo es para lo único que me alcanza- contestó Daffy con amargura. Bugs lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Tranquilo, no me caso contigo por que seas millonario.

-En ese caso, te casarías con tu padre- dijo riendo, a la vez que se levantaba.

-¡Viejo, eso es repugnante!- Bugs alcanzó a hacerlo tropezar con un puntapié. Daffy se abalanzó sobre él y ambos comenzaron una lucha en el piso, que pronto se convirtió en un beso profundo del que se separaron al poco rato- ¿Ya vas a dejar esa porquería y acostarte conmigo en el sillón? Afuera hace un frio de porquería.

-Entonces, ¿Te casas conmigo porque te proporciono calor en el invierno? Bugs Bunny, eres el hijo de puta más interesado que conozco.

-Tienes que servirme para algo, viejo. En la cama no das una. – Bugs se encontraba acostado encima de Daffy, la manta los cubría a ambos.

-¿De verdad?- Daffy levantó una ceja con gesto retador- Pues los gritos que dabas ayer no dicen lo mismo: _"Oh, Daffy ¡Mas fuerte! ¡Justo ahí!"._ –se burló el trigueño.

Un levísimo rubor cubrió las pálidas mejillas de Bugs por un instante.

-Trataba de ser amable, pero si quieres seré rígido como una piedra- el pálido se levantó del suelo y se plantó de nuevo en el sillón.

-Qué más da, amo todo el teatro que haces antes de. Deberías ser actor porno.- Sugirió Daffy aun desde el piso.

-Claro, con mi sueldo podríamos vivir en un lugar que al menos tenga agua caliente…o un baño que no usen todos los demás inquilinos.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No serás actor porno!- Daffy se levantó de un salto y se tumbó al lado de su pareja.- ¡Ni aunque me den un millón de dólares te compartiré con uno de esos actorcillos de segunda!

Se cubrieron de nuevo con la manta, abrazándose y viendo la estática del televisor. Afuera nevaba y el viento frio se colaba por debajo del marco de la única ventana. Daffy sonrió de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bugs, algo adormilado.

-Pensaba…

-¡Tú? No lo creo.

-¡Cierra la boca! Pensaba en que en unos cuantos días estaremos casados. En Navidad tú ya serás el Señor Bugs Duck.

-¡Oye, oye, para tu carro, viejo!- dijo Bugs asiendo un ademan con las manos- Ambos somos hombres, en todo caso tú podrías ser el Señor Daffy Bunny.

-No digas tonterías, Bugsy cariño. No renunciare al apellido Duck por nada, es el apellido de un héroe de guerra, como fue mi magnifico padre.- dijo el moreno con altanería, siendo consciente de lo mucho que a Bugs molestaba que le llamara "Bugsy cariño". El de cabello gris pudo haber refutado con algo como "Y mi padre es de los hombre más ricos del país", pero no le gustaba hablar de eso y por lo tanto, no lo hizo. Es más, no quería que quedara rastro de que alguna vez perteneció a la familia Bunny.

-Lo que digas, Daff- dijo y se acomodó en el hombro de su novio. Al moreno le sorprendió la falta de insistencia de Bugs, pero ya no menciono nada sobre el tema. En cambio, dio un vistazo al cuarto donde vivían. La habitación de 49 metros cuadrados la utilizaban tanto como sala, cocina y recamara y era lo único que podían pagar entre ambos. La habitación de Bugs en casa de sus padres media al menos el triple y estaba llena de lujos. Lujos a los que Bugs tuvo que renunciar para quedarse con él. Daffy con frecuencia se sentía culpable por haberlo sacado de su cómoda vida para ponerlo a trabajar seis horas diarias, cosa que no era fácil para alguien que no había trabajado en toda su vida. Entendía que estuviera cansado y aun así, se diera el tiempo para lidiar con sus estupideces. Constantemente pensaba que Bugs era más de lo que merecía, pero claro, no le iba a decir al maldito cara de roedor lo que en verdad pensaba de él. De lo que si estaba seguro, es que iba a darle a su futuro esposo una mejor vida, sin importar como.

Sin embargo, la llamada que recibió al día siguiente cambio todo el curso de su vida. Tal vez para siempre.

Okey, este primer capítulo fue introductorio, de ahí que fuera tan corto. Aun asi siento que la parte de Bugs y Daffy me quedo extremadamente cursi :'v Los demás personaje principales aparecerán en el siguiente capitulo. Espero actualizar pronto. Mientras tanto, les dejo unas imágenes sobre la apariencia humanizada que tienen los protagonistas en el fic:

Daffy (me encanta que se vea bien malote) . ?image=469542689_tumblr_inline_nm01lnDucS1s3enod_500_122_

Bugs (la encontré en una página japonesa y fue de mis favoritos, así me lo imagino yo) . ?image=695497726_43627370_p14_master1200_122_

Panchito y Jose, aunque no salieron en el cap xD (no serían sus apariencias habituales, ya que en la imagen están vestidos de gala. Pero fue el único dibujo donde aparecían ellos de cuerpo completo sin Donald) . ?image=953643155_panchito_and_jose_by_chacckco_d5o6sg6_122_


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Se-s-seguro que es aquí?- preguntó un muchacho bajito de cabello negro perfectamente peinado. Él, junto con sus dos compañeros, miraban atónitos el edificio que tenían enfrente. Era una vieja construcción a la que le faltaba mantenimiento y una capa de pintura con urgencia. A pesar de que vivían personas allí, tenía muchas ventanas rotas o tapiadas con tablas. Una silla salió volando por una ventana del quinto piso, rompiendo el vidrio y cayendo a escasos metros de ellos.

-Suficiente, me largo.- Un chico rubio y pálido en extremo dio la vuelta pretendiendo marcharse, pero fue retenido por el de cabello negro.

-Vamos, Donald. Recuerda que hacemos esto por Goofy- dijo, sujetando al rubio por el cuello de su camisa.- ¿Y bien, Goof? ¿Este es el lugar?

-Definitivamente, Mickey. Mi pequeño Max vive en este sitio ahora- Su amigo más alto había dejado de lado su faceta más relajada para dar paso a una personalidad paternal y seria. Incluso los había arrastrado desde Calisota a Detroit para convencer a su único hijo de que volviera a su lado.

El trio entró a la recepción. Contrario a lo que se podía pensar, el lugar no lucia tan desagradable por dentro como por fuera. La decoración dejaba ver el buen gusto del dueño del edificio, aunque careciera de ese buen gusto para escoger a sus inquilinos. Por todos lados se escuchaban gritos y discusiones.

Mickey tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para hacer sonar la campanilla en el mostrador. La tocó un par de veces pero nadie apareció.

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Donald con claro disgusto.

-No queda de otra, muchachos, tenemos que encontrar personalmente el departamento de mi hijo- respondió Goofy con decisión.

-¡¿Qué?! Si piensas que voy a…- Mickey le había puesto la mano en la boca antes de que acabara de quejarse. A veces odiaba la actitud tan calmada y complaciente del pequeño cara de roedor.

-Claro que sí, amigo. Tú dinos por dónde empezar.- sentenció el pelinegro antes de soltarlo. Donald solo rodó los ojos. Iba a ser un día largo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daffy Duck corría por su departamento a una velocidad que su amigo RoadRunner envidiaría. Se le había hecho tarde para el trabajo.

Se cambiaba de ropa a toda prisa, mientras Bugs le ponía una tostada en la boca y llenaba su taza de café.

-Viejo…

-¡¿Y ahora qué quieres?!

-Te pusiste los pantalones al revés

El moreno frunció más el ceño al darse cuenta. Bugs sonreía divertido, sentado en una silla. Todo era culpa de ese maldito cara de roedor, si no hubiera insistido en mantenerlo despierto toda la noche para… ¡Espera! No podía quejarse de eso. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se queja del sexo? Bahh, al menos esperaba que fuera más cooperativo, en vez de solo quedarse sentado, burlándose.

Se peinó como pudo, se despidió de Bugs con un beso apasionado y salió corriendo del departamento.

Un par de mocosos estaban parados en medio del pasillo estorbando.

-¡A un lado, maricas!- gritó, haciendo que el rubio diera un brinco por el susto y se pusiera rojo como un tomate. Daffy sonrió para sus adentros, bajando por las escaleras.

En la recepción se encontró con el dueño del edificio. Un joven francés de cabellos negros le miraba coqueto desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Oh, Monsieur Duck, que bueno que está aquí.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, Pepe- dijo con tono brusco, caminando a la salida.

-Pero Monsieur, alguien le llama. Dice que es urgente- insistió el francés, acercándose a Daffy con un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

-¡Carajo!- maldijo, antes de arrebatarle el teléfono a Pepe y ponérselo al oído-¡Escucha, si eres el idiota del supermercado, no es mi culpa lo de las coles de Bruselas! ¡Todo fue culpa de Bugs, él me retó a que…!

-Eh, disculpe, joven. Me parece que me confunde.- Una voz grave salía del auricular. Una voz que para nada se le hacía familiar.

-¡¿Ah, sí?! ¿Entonces quién es y que quiere? No tengo todo el día.

-Verá, mi nombre es Duckworth y soy mayordomo de la familia McDuck. Le llamó en nombre del su tío, el señor Scrooge McDuck…

-¡Detente ahí!- interrumpió Daffy- Se te cayó la broma. Yo no tengo ningún tío, además ¿Qué no la familia McDuck son una especie de billonarios ingleses? Pff, te habría creído más si me dices que soy hijo perdido del presidente. Buena esa, mayormono.

-Billonarios irlandeses- corrigió la voz al otro lado de la línea- pero es cierto. ¿Acaso el nombre de su madre no era Matilda?

El moreno dejó de lado su tono altanero al escuchar el nombre de su madre. Tragó saliva antes de contestar.

-Aunque lo fuera, su apellido era O 'Drake, no McDuck.

-Oh, sí. Tengo entendido que utilizó el apellido de su madre para casarse con Demian Duck. En fin, su tío Scrooge me ha pedido que lo llame para invitarlo a la cena familiar que se llevara a cabo este sábado. Es para celebrar su integración a la familia, señor Daffy Duck. Le esperamos en la Mansión McDuck, en Duckburg, Calisota.

-Hay un problema con eso- dijo, sonando entre acongojado y molesto. –No dispongo de dinero ahora para viajar al otro lado del país ¿Sabe?

-No se preocupe por esas cuestiones, su tío se encargara de todo el viaje. Solo asegúrese de estar en el aeropuerto a las nueve de la mañana el viernes.

-¡¿Qué?! A ver, déjame ver si entendí. Mi madre pertenecía a una billonaria y ancestral familia irlandesa…

-Sí.

-…Mi tío es el famoso Scrooge McDuck…

-Sí.

-… ¿Y voy a ir hasta Calisota con todos los gastos pagados?

-Sí. Además, según sé, su tío lo tiene en consideración para ser el próximo jefe de la familia. Todo depende de su impresión de usted en la cena.

Daffy casi se atragantaba con su propia sorpresa. Colgó el teléfono, en completo estado de shock.

-¿Pasa algo, Monsieur?- preguntó el francés enarcando una ceja. Había estado presenciando todo en silencio.

Pero lo único que tuvo por respuesta, fue un grito de júbilo ensordecedor por parte del moreno.

-¡Pepe! ¡Pepe, Pepe, Pepe!- dijo, sonando como un maniático y abrazando al nombrado hasta la asfixia.- ¡Maldita sea, nunca había estado tan feliz porque me molestaras con el teléfono!

-Oh, sí. Ya no lo haré tan a menudo- dijo Pepe con dificultad, tratando de zafarse de Daffy- Insisto, ¿Se siente bien? ¿Quiere que llame a Monsieur Bunny?

Sin embargo, lo que recibió esta vez como respuesta lo tomó desprevenido. Daffy lo besó, así, sin más.

-No, se lo diré personalmente- Daffy seguía sin salir de su euforia.

Subió corriendo las escaleras dando brincos de alegría, mientras el francés era ahora el que estaba en estado de shock.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Que falta de modales!- dijo Donald enfurruñado después de que un tipo había pasado empujándolos. Pero se había molestado más por el hecho de que ese sujeto los llamara "maricas". Seguía rojo de la furia y la vergüenza.

-No importa, Don- Mickey lo sujeto por los hombros tratando de calmarlo. Esto lo molesto más.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no importa?!- gritó, quitándose las manos del otro de encima.

-Lamento eso- una voz suave hizo que ambos voltearan, viendo a un hombre de cabello plateado parado en la puerta de un departamento. Era muy guapo, más de lo que Donald estaría dispuesto a admitir. Sin poder evitarlo, miró la expresión de Mickey. –Él en general es así, no se lo tomen personal. Iba tarde al trabajo, pero me disculpo de su parte.

-No es nada, no tienes que disculparte…-El de cabello oscuro estaba notablemente sonrojado y miraba al chico de la puerta como bobo.

-¡Yo acepto tus disculpas!- se apresuró a decir el rubio, si es que eso hacía que el desconocido se fuera más rápido.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos.- dijo el de cabellos plateados con una sonrisa y haciéndoles un ademan con la mano. Incluso aunque ya había cerrado la puerta, Mickey seguía mirando a esa dirección como tonto y respondiendo su despedida.

-¿Podrías cerrar la boca? ¡Se te está cayendo la baba!- dijo Donald con sarcasmo.

-Debes admitir era muy bonito…

-¡¿Bonito?! ¡Bahh…nadie puede ser "bonito" con todas esas canas! ¡¿Qué edad tiene?! ¡¿Noventa?!

-No tienes que ponerte así, después de todo tú y yo no somos nada.- dijo Mickey con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Eso a Donald le dolió más de lo que debía, pero no se atrevió a demostrarlo. Para su fortuna, su celular comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo.

-¿Diga?

-Donald, tienes que regresar a Duckburg cuanto antes.- Ese era su tío Scrooge.

-¿Sucedió algo?- se apresuró a preguntar, preocupado.

-No, pero tenemos una importante cena familiar este sábado.

-Oh, ¿Y que celebramos?

-¿Tengo que celebrar algo para querer cenar en familia?- cuestionó su tío con tono grave.

-No, lo siento, es solo que…-dijo el rubio tropezando las palabras.

-¡Ya, ya! No me hagas lidiar con tu molesta voz a esta hora. Te quiero en la mansión el sábado en la mañana, ¿Entendido?

-Sí, ahí estaré.- asintió sumiso. Scrooge colgó.

-Era tu tío, ¿Verdad? Lo noto por la expresión en tu rostro justo ahora- dijo Mickey pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su amigo.

-Quiere que regrese a Duckburg, hay un nosequé importante este sábado en la mansión.- Donald sonaba apesadumbrado.

El de cabello oscuro suspiro. Su rubio amigo era tenía un temperamento muy fiero, pero solo hacía falta un chasquido de dedos por parte de Scrooge McDuck para volverlo un zombie obediente a todas sus órdenes. Y eso a Mickey no le gustaba para nada.

Se escuchó un alboroto proveniente de las escaleras. El mismo hombre que los había empujado corría con rapidez, solo que ahora ya no se veía enojado.

-¡A un lado, maricas!- volvió a empujarlos, haciendo que cada uno chocara con la pared contraria.- ¡Bugs, Bugs, Bugs!- Y desapareció tras la puerta por la que les había hablado el de cabello plateado.

La cara de Donald se veía más roja que nunca.

-¡Espero no volver a ver a ese sujeto por el resto de mi vida!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bugs Bunny se preparaba para ir a trabajar. Tenía el café recién hecho sobre la mesa, a lado de unas tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla. Por la ventana el día sonaba tranquilo y prometedor. O eso era hasta que…

-¡Bugs, Bugs, Bugs!- Daffy entró casi tirando la puerta como un vendaval.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Bugs asustado tirándose el café en la ropa- ¡Daffy, ¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

Su pareja se aproximó, abrazándolo hasta hacer que sus pies no tocaran el suelo.

-¡No vas a creer….es que suena imposible…y pensar que…Dios, es lo mejor que me ha pasado!-dijo el moreno sin hilar bien las palabras. El de cabello plateado se libró de su agarre y trató de hacer que se sentara.

-No te entiendo nada. A ver, explícamelo desde el principio.

-Pues…Yo iba al trabajo, estaba en la entrada cuando Pepe comenzó a molestarme con lo del teléfono ¡Con lo que odio que me pase recados!, entonces conteste y era el mayordomo de Scrooge McDuck.

Bugs hizo un leve gesto de sorpresa al oír el nombre.

-¿Y qué quería contigo uno de los hombres más ricos del país?

-Oh, nada en realidad- dijo Daffy con altanería.- ¿Qué querría mi tío conmigo?

-¡¿Tu tio?

-Sí, mi tío ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Creo que hasta besé a Pepe de la jodida emoción!

-Espera… ¿Que tú qué?

-¡Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto el viernes…!

-Besaste a Pepe.

-¡…Él nos recibirá en su mansión…!

-Besaste a Pepe.

-¡…Yo podría ser su heredero!

-Besaste a Pepe

-¿Estas escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?

-Oh, no lo sé, ¡¿Por qué no mejor se lo cuentas a Pepe?!


	3. Chapter 3

Era ya media noche cuando Mickey y Donald viajaban en la carretera rumbo a Duckburg. Goofy había preferido quedarse en Detroit en un hotel para seguir intentando convencer a su hijo de que regresara a casa. Sabían que podían haber llegado antes pidiendo un jet privado o algún ostentoso vehículo que sus estatus de millonarios les podía permitir, pero Mickey disfrutaba más viajar a la "manera difícil". Prefería ir al aeropuerto de Detroit y comprar un boleto como cualquier persona común. Le gustaba la sencillez, a diferencia de Donald, que amaba el lujo y se había pasado todo el día refunfuñando por ello.

Dejó de fijar la vista en el camino y vio de reojo al asiento del copiloto. El rubio hacia horas que había caído rendido y dormitaba a su lado. Durante el trayecto, a pesar de

que se había quejado del modo de viaje y le había gritado por insignificancias –como siempre hacia-el de cabello azabache pudo ver aun cierta tristeza en el menor. Sabía lo mucho que le dolía el no poder ser lo que su familia quería que fuera y que por eso trataba de hacer hasta lo imposible para agradarle a su tío. Pero todos estos gestos eran rechazados cruelmente por Scrooge.

Mickey tenía muchas ganas de saber que era esa cosa tan importante que se celebraría en la Mansión McDuck, sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera él estaría allí apoyando a

Donald. Algo que su propia familia no hacía.

Sus piernas estaban empezando a entumecerse. Divisó a la distancia un autoservicio y decidió detenerse un rato allí cuando el celular de Donald comenzó a sonar. El rubio ni siquiera se movió, así que Mickey decidió contestar esperando que no fuera Scrooge.

-¿Diga?- preguntó con timidez.

-¿Hola? ¿Estoy hablando al celular de Donal' o me equivoque? _Caramba…_ \- Esa voz escandalosa, el acento y la expresión "Caramba" solo podían pertenecer a una persona.

-¡Panchito! Que alegría oírte. Soy Mickey.

- _¡Ándale,_ entonces no me equivoque! Hola, _señor_ Mickey. Hace tiempo que no te escuchaba. _¿Cómo estás?_

Por fortuna, Mickey sabía el suficiente español como para entender y poder llevar una conversación con el chico pelirrojo del otro lado de la línea.

-Muy bien, gracias, pero ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora? ¿Qué no son las dos de la mañana en México?

-Sí, así es. Donald siempre nos llama a las siete para _darnos razón de su paradero_ , pero hoy no lo hizo. Entonces yo no podía dormir, así que José me dijo que le llamara para calmar mis ansias. _¿Ahí esta él?_

-Bueno, por obvias razones está dormido. No pudo llamarte porque hemos estado algo ocupados.

-Con que "ocupados" ¿Eh?- dijo Panchito con cierta burla. – ¿Eso quiere decir que _ya le echaste los perros?_

-¿A qué te refieres? A Donald no le gustan los animales- preguntó Mickey confundido. Por más que estudiara español, había ciertas expresiones del mexicano que simplemente no entendía.

-¡No, _hombre!_ Me refiero a que si ustedes ya…Vale, olvídalo. No es asunto mío. ¿Entonces él está bien?

Mickey miró de reojo a Donald, quien seguía dormido.

-Pues, yo no diría eso exactamente. Sigue teniendo problemas con su tío, ya sabes…

-¡Ah, ese _mendigo viejito_ nunca me cayó bien!- gritó el charro haciendo que el de cabello negro alejara un poco el auricular. Pero no lo culpaba, los amigos extranjeros de Donald se preocupaban por él tanto como Mickey, así que tuvo una idea.

-Hablando de eso, este sábado hay una cena en la Mansión familiar, sería una gran sorpresa para Donnie verlos ahí. Claro, si pueden venir.

- _¿Cómo de que no?_ Llegaremos puntuales. Es más, ahorita mismo compro los boletos de avión. _Gracias_ , Mickey. _Buenas noches._

 _-Buenas noches-_ respondió Mickey en su mejor español- Envíale mis saludos a Joe.

El pelirrojo colgó y entonces Mickey pudo bajar del auto. Tenía sed y planeaba entrar al autoservicio a comprar una botella de agua y algunos caramelos para Donald, recordando su propio celular. Hacia horas que estaba apagado.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo, lo encendió y paso exactamente lo que esperaba. El aparato comenzó a vibrar como loco. Le llegaron aproximadamente 45 mensajes y todos de la misma persona.

Apretó el botón de "Llamar" y puso el aparato a una distancia cautelosa de su oído.

-¡MICHAEL THEODORE MOUSE!- Al parecer Oswald y Panchito planeaban dejarlo sordo gritándole de esa manera.

-Buenas noches, hermano- dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-¡Nada de buenas noches! ¿En dónde diablos te habías metido? ¡Te he estado llamando todo el día!

-Tranquilo, fui con Donald y Goofy a Detroit, pero ya estamos de regreso. Vamos en la carretera rumbo a Duckburg.- Ya estaba acostumbrado a dar santo y seña de su ubicación a su medio-hermano. Oswald se preocupaba por él más de lo que debía. O quizás solo le gustaba gritar y regañar. No lo sabía con certeza.

-Oh, si…La hermana de Donald ya me lo había dicho. Creo que lo olvide- Esa afirmación hizo que Mickey rodara los ojos. Oswald era muy olvidadizo y distraído, sobre todo con las cosas importantes. Claro que su creciente irresponsabilidad no le quitaba el complejo de hermano mayor que tenía.

-No me hace gracia que vayas y preguntes por mí como si fuera un niño. Solo tengo un año menos que tú…- Un momento. Había dicho "la hermana de Donald". Eso significaba que había estado en la Mansión McDuck.- Oye, Ozzie, pasando a otro tema ¿No notaste algo importante en casa de Donald?

-Pues…Su madre se cambió el peinado y luce espantosa…

-No, no. Hablo de la casa. No lo sé, algo que indicara una fiesta.

-Oh, si. Della me invito a una especie de cena el sábado, antes de que su tío me llamara "Hippie" y me echara. ¿Crees que luzco hippie, Mickey? Pero si me corto el cabello me pareceré a ti y tampoco quiero verme como un nerd.

-Ignoraré eso. ¿Y no te mencionó de qué era la cena?

-Dijo algo de un heredero a nosequé y que era un glorioso momento para los McDuck y bla, bla, bla. Quien sabe, me distraje con su increíble equipo de sonido.

Deberíamos comprar uno igual.

-Tal vez luego. Gracias, hermano. Nos veremos en una hora.

-Me iré a dormir, procura no hacer ruido cuando entres a la casa…Ah, y ten cuidado en el jardín. Traté de arreglar la podadora, pero algo salió mal y enloqueció. No pasó a mayores, solo que Pluto ya no tiene la mitad de su pelaje.

Mickey se apretó el puente de la nariz en gesto exasperado. Sabía que no podía dejar solo a Oswald por todo un día sin que ocurriera algo así, pero tenía que agradecer que no hubiera sido tan grave. Quien sabe, esperaba más bien algo como un incendio.

Colgó el teléfono. Entró a la tienda de la gasolinera a comprar agua embotellada y un par de bolsas de M&M's y siguió su marcha, pensando en la cena familiar de los McDuck ¿Un heredero? De sobra sabía que Donald era el único disponible. ¿Iban a nombrarlo tan pronto? Eso sería una gran sorpresa para el rubio. No le mencionaría nada hasta entonces.

Apartó su vista de la carretera, para mirar dormir a Donnie. Se sentía realmente feliz por él. Todos sus esfuerzos por ser un digno miembro de su familia serian recompensados.

Eso era lo que Mickey creía.

* * *

Hoooooooooooola de nuevo xD hace cuanto no nos leíamos en esta historia? Bah, da igual. Tenia muchas ganas de actualizarla, ya que me es relajante escribir algo mas muchas ideas para la dichosa cena, pero habrá que esperar... En fin, digan que les pareció, me ayudaría mucho.

Como siempre, Bugs y Daffy son propiedad de la Warner. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Max Panchito, Jose y Oswald son propiedad de Disney.

Por cierto, la expresión mexicana "Echarle los perros" significa coquetearle a alguien, pero en el sentido en que Panchito lo uso, significa algo mas pervertido xD Ya que él y José (Joe) son los unicos personajes latinoamericanos, tratare de usar el lenguaje común de sus respectivos paises, así que no se sorprendan de no entender ciertas cosas, que yo las explicare (con el portugues la voy a tener dificil :'v alguien aqui es de Brasil?)


	4. Chapter 4

Bugs miró resignado el aterrizaje del avión por la ventanilla. Habría deseado que aquel viaje no terminara nunca, sin embargo allí estaban, en el aeropuerto de Duckburg en Calisota. Aún no había meditado mucho el por qué, pero desde que Daffy le había contando su reciente descubrimiento de que estaba emparentado con una familia billonaria – y después de su repentino ataque de celos que sabia Dios de donde había salido- todo le había parecido una horrible broma. Como si estuviera esperando que de un momento a otro alguien saltara de la puerta del baño y le gritara en la cara "¡Caíste!". Se sentía incluso peor al darse cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que quería que sucediera. Sonaba muy egoísta y se suponía que ese era el papel de Daffy, no el suyo. De todas formas, todo aquel asunto del familiar perdido no dejaba de darle mala espina.

Gran parte del mal rollo del asunto se debía, sin ninguna duda, al cambio de actitud de Daffy. Su novio estaba más feliz de lo que nunca antes lo había visto, más incluso que –y al pensarlo se le revolvía el estomago- el día en que le había pedido matrimonio y Bugs había aceptado (De inmediato aparto la idea ridícula de que pudiera estar sintiendo celos). Daffy había hecho las maletas él mismo, no se había quejado ni una sola vez por el trafico cuando estaban en el taxi ni cuando en el aeropuerto los detuvieron para revisar su equipaje. Claro que le había gritado a algunas azafatas, porque Daffy no dejaba de ser Daffy, pero en general se había portado muy bien. Bugs dejó de observar por la ventanilla y posó su mirada en él. Escuchaba música con los cascos puestos y los ojos cerrados. A pesar de tener toda la pinta de un mal tipo y en parte lo era, Bugs lo encontraba atractivo a su manera, con su personalidad brusca y poca elegancia. No se lo imaginaba conviviendo con un montón de ricachones estirados. Pero, en el fondo sí lo hacia, porque sabía que eso era todo lo que Daffy siempre había anhelado. Vivir rodeado de lujos, con más cosas de las que necesitaba y todo al alcance de su mano. Daffy quería todo lo que Bugs en algún momento tuvo y odiaba.

Entonces ¿Qué era lo que realmente le molestaba de esa situación? Aquella llamada hecha con las mejores intenciones al decirle a Daffy que aún tenia familia había arruinado la vida tranquila que ellos dos compartían. Se detestaba a sí mismo por ser tan egoísta y estar pensando en solo lo que él quería, pero más se aborrecía al darse cuenta de que seguía siendo el mismo niño consentido que siempre obtenía lo que quería. Ese pensamiento le hizo darse cuenta de que existía la posibilidad de que Daffy se adentrara al mundo del que Bugs había huido. Que existía la posibilidad de que Daffy prefiriera la fortuna y a su familia antes que a él.

Le sorprendió al darse cuenta de que esa idea lo aterraba más de lo que hubiera querido aceptar.

* * *

Donald se encontraba en el enorme salón principal de la mansión McDuck. A su opinión, el lugar estaba irreconocible. Generalmente estaba vacío tanto de muebles como de gente y aun así su tío lo mantenía reluciente, ya que era el primer sitio de la casa que la gente veía cuando entraba y ahora había adornos por todas partes. Macetas de hermosas flores puestas al lado de cada columna y frente a los ventanales, mesas con inmaculados manteles blancos repartidas a lo largo del salón con sus respectivas sillas y el piso ya no estaba tan brillante como de costumbre debido a la multitud de gente pasando de un lado a otro llevando cosas. Donald estaba ayudando a organizar todo. Bueno, en realidad era Mickey quien estaba haciendo mayor parte del trabajo, indicándole a los meseros el mejor lugar para colocar los floreros y las mesas. Donald lo observaba sentado en la escalera de mármol.

A pesar de ir vestido con un simple chándal gris y una playera negra, Mickey se las arreglaba para lucir siempre presentable y pulcro. Donald juraría que había nacido con traje de gala. Eso sumado con su capacidad también nata para dirigir, lo hacían el perfecto director de una empresa, un triunfador en la vida, el sobrino que su tío Scrooge habría deseado tener. No contento con eso, el bastardo tenia el don de caer bien a todos. Donald chasqueo la lengua. No era justo que Mickey hubiera nacido con estrella mientras él había nacido estrellado.

Al parecer, el chico de cabello negro se dio cuenta de que era observado, porque se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Era increíble que hasta su sonrisa fuera perfecta. Donald se sonrojo un poco, creyendo que era por la envidia. Mickey caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

-Parece que se están esmerando mucho por esta reunión. Debe ser algo muy importante. ¿Vendrán todos tus parientes?

-De eso se trata- respondió cortante. Nunca quería ser grosero con Mickey, quien siempre lo había tratado bien, pero le salía natural.

-Ahora entiendo por qué viven en una casa ridículamente grande- dijo sin perder el tono amable. Donald lo odio más por eso.

-Por favor, este lugar es una granja comparada con la de tus padres- le reprochó. No podía evitarlo.

-Pero a mi no me gusta vivir en ella.

Era verdad, Mickey se conformaba con una casa regular en el vecindario para él y su hermano, como gente normal, mientras Donald vivía con una familia de cuatro personas en un maldito Partenón. Mickey también podía tenerlo todo, pero no lo quería. Infeliz bastardo.

-¿A que hora empieza todo?

-A las ocho

-Me dará tiempo de prepararme, además debo hacer un par de llamadas...

Fueron interrumpidos por Oswald, quien iba entrando por la puerta de las cocinas, quejándose mientras el tío Scrooge lo golpeaba con su bastón al ritmo de "¡Largo de mi casa, hippie!". Oswald se cubría como podía y llamaba a su hermano.

Mickey se despidió.

-Tal vez te lleves unas cuantas sorpresas esta noche

Acto seguido le guiño el ojo. Donald se sintió confundido, pero decidió no pensar mucho sobre ello, pues podía hacerse una idea equivocada y no quería decepcionarse.

* * *

Cuando Bugs y Daffy bajaron del auto que había ido a recogerlos al aeropuerto, por un momento pensaron que se habían equivocado de dirección. Les habían dicho que los llevarían a la casa McDuck, pero aquel lugar era todo un hotel de lujo. No, más bien parecía la casa blanca, solo que mejor. Los colores naranjas y purpuras del atardecer detrás de ella la dotaban de un resplandor especial. Daffy estaba fascinado mientras Bugs se iba sintiendo cada vez más incomodo.

A pesar de estar frente al lugar, no entraron por la puerta principal, sino que fueron conducidos a un lado de la mansión y entraron por una puerta pequeña. Ahí se encontraron con lo que parecía ser el despacho del jefe de la familia. Muy al pesar de Daffy, no tuvieron tiempo de curiosear, pues lo enormes gorilas que los habían llevado hasta ahí les dijeron que tenían diez minutos para arreglarse. Abrieron el único ropero que había en la estancia y contemplaron todos los costosos trajes de gala que había allí. Podrían pagar la renta de medio año con lo que costaba uno de esos trajes. También notaron un tocador puesto ahí específicamente para ellos, pues se veía fuera de lugar en un despacho. En él habia todo tipo de productos de higiene personal como desodorantes, perfumes finos, cremas y productos para el cabello.

-Esto me parece un poco insultante. Están dando por hecho que venimos mal arreglados.- dijo Bugs tratando de disimular su enfado sin éxito.

-¿De que hablas? Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es estar a la altura

Daffy escogió -más bien fue su novio quien lo hizo- un traje blanco que lo hacia ver mas alto y realzaba su color de piel. Por su parte, Bugs se puso un traje azul oscuro que disimulaba su desgarbado ser. Cuando estuvieron listos, fueron llevados a otra habitación por la que se escuchaban las voces de la multitud. Ahí los esperaba un hombre mayor muy bien vestido a quien, sin saber por qué, reconocieron de inmediato: Scrooge McDuck.

Bugs miró a Daffy, dándose cuenta de que el moreno no sabia bien como reaccionar. Toda su vida había sido un joven arisco que solo podía dar muestras de afecto a su madre y posteriormente, a él. No tenia idea de que hacer en casos donde se tenia que mostrar educación y respeto. Sin embargo, no tuvo que preocuparse, ya que fue el anciano quien se acerco a abrazarlo. Daffy se quedo de piedra.

-Oh muchacho, es muy bueno verte por fin

-Lo mismo digo- A Bugs le sorprendió que Daffy consiguiera hilar mas de dos palabras seguidas

-Lamento lo de tu madre, me hubiera gustado estar con ella el día de su...- el anciano no acabo la oración.

-Pero eso ya es cosa del pasado ¿No?- dijo el moreno con dificultad. Cada vez que hablaban de su madre, cambiaba de tema.

-Tienes razón- concedió el tío Scrooge- Ahora, muchacho, ¿Estas listo para conocer a tu familia?

-Eso creo

-Bien...- Al darse la vuelta para abrir la puerta, el anciano reparó en Bugs, apenas notando que estaba allí- ¿Y tú quien eres?- Antes de que pudiera contestar, el tío lo interrumpió.- Oh, bueno, eso no importa, no esperaba que mi sobrino viniera solo.

La puerta doble se abrió revelando una sala enorme con iluminación que casi los dejaba ciegos. Sus ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse antes de ver la gran cantidad de gente que se encontraba allí. Generaciones y generaciones de la familia McDuck ahí reunida, aguardando con ansia conocer a Daffy. Bugs notó que su novio se puso nervioso, pero como siempre no lo demostraba. Avanzaron, caminando como en una pasarela o al menos Bugs lo hacia, ya que sabia exactamente como moverse, como saludar, hacia donde mirar. Gran parte de su vida la había pasado haciéndolo, dejando en alto el nombre de su familia con su gracia y su simpatía fingidas. Daffy no podía parecer mas fuera de lugar. Caminaba encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos, ajenos a su alrededor.

El señor McDuck se les adelanto y dijo en un tono que le recordó a los comentaristas de lucha libre:

-Apreciable familia, les presento al hijo de nuestra querida y desgraciadamente fallecida Matilda. Daffy Duck.

El lugar se lleno de murmullos.

* * *

Al principio de la noche, Donald estuvo muy ocupado recibiendo en la entrada a las personas que llegaban. A la mayoría no los conocía, pero tenia que fingir que si y que los había echado de menos. Tuvo que soportar que tías abuelas le pellizcaran las mejillas y que niños que no sabia de quien eran se colgaran de él. Cuando le pudo pasar el puesto a su hermana Della, fue a sentarse en la mesa donde estaban Mickey y Oswald, notando que era para cinco personas.

-Creo que tuviste un error de organización- comentó Donald sirviéndose whiskey.

-Eso es lo que crees- respondió Mickey con una sonrisa que no supo interpretar. Se había estado comportando raro, como si esperara que algo grandioso pasara.

Las sospechas de Donald crecieron cuando antes del banquete, su tío Scrooge hizo sonar una copa captando la atención de todos, anunciando que tenia una noticia importante que dar. Después salió de la sala al cuarto de lectura. Mickey apretó el brazo de Donald, sonriéndole.

-Felicidades- le dijo. Donald tragó fuerte, teniendo una idea de lo que iba a pasar continuación.

Pero lo que en realidad sucedió nunca habría podido imaginarlo.

Las puertas del cuarto de lectura fueron abiertas y entraron dos hombres que al principio Donald no reconoció con claridad. Cuando lo hizo, tuvo que contener el impulso de saltar y gritar "¡Tú!". Eran el tipo que el día anterior los había empujado e insultado, junto con el chico por el que a Mickey se le había caído la baba. Estaba a punto de preguntar que hacían un par de personas tan vulgares allí, cuando su tío hizo el anuncio fatídico:

-Apreciable familia, les presento al hijo de nuestra querida y desgraciadamente fallecida Matilda. Daffy Duck.

Donald se quedo sin habla y congelado. Lo ultimo que escuchó fue a Mickey diciendo "Ay, no". ¿Qué? ¿Qué ese enorme idiota era su primo? ¿El hijo de la hermana de la cual su madre no paraba de hablar? Debía ser una broma o un terrible error.

-¿Esta era la sorpresa de la que hablabas?- preguntó a Mickey.

-D-Donald...yo no...

-Vaya, de vivir en esa porquería de edificio en Detroit a ser un posible heredero. Debo preguntarle cual es su secreto...- dijo sarcástico. Mickey trató de tomar su mano pero él la retiró de inmediato.

Durante los próximos treinta minutos tuvo que soportar ver como todos sus parientes se aproximaban a aquel sujeto como si fuera El hijo prodigo o algo por el estilo. Los únicos que permanecían en su sitio eran él, recargado con los codos en la mesa y Mickey, quien no se había movido de su lugar. Además de ellos, Oswald estaba mas ocupado asaltando la mesa de postres y a un lado, el canoso que le gustaba a Mickey estaba parado mirando al otro idiota. Al parecer tampoco le hacia ninguna gracia la atención que el otro recibía. Donald estaba a punto de levantarse e ir a entablar una conversación con él -de hecho solo quería ir a gritarle y desquitarse- cuando uno de los valet parkings entró corriendo muy asustado.

-P-p-perdóneme s-señor McDuck, yo quise detenerlos, p-p-pero no me escucharon...

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó su tío, saliendo al jardín a ver cual era el problema, siendo seguido por Donald y demás parientes. Mickey parecía saber que pasaba pues movía los dedos nervioso.

A lo lejos, por el gran portón que daba acceso a los terrenos familiares se veía una mancha una mancha negra aproximándose. Conforme se acercaba, Donald pudo notar que aquella cosa era un toro. ¿Cómo había podido entrar un jodido toro hasta allí? Iba a ir corriendo por el rifle de tranquilizantes de su tío cuando vio sobre el toro una mancha roja y una verde y supo de inmediato que ocurría.

-Ay, no- dijo Mickey de nuevo.

El animal se detuvo y de él bajaron un chico muy alto, atlético, de piel canela y vibrante cabello rojo y otro mas bajo, de complexión delgada y cabello verde.

- _Es genial estar de vuelta_ –dijo el de cabello rojo en un idioma que Donald solo entendió a medias.

- _Eu disse que iríamos chegar a tempo_ \- le respondió el de cabello verde, sacando un puro de su saco amarillo. Cuando ambos tipos lo vieron sus caras se iluminaron y corrieron hasta él.

Donald solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra.


	5. Chapter 5

Por una vez en la noche, se sintió aliviado de no ser el centro de atención en la fiesta. Lo malo era que ahora la atención recaía en Bugs.

No había resultado tan mal al principio, después de todo Daffy era un narcisista y todo aquello era algo de lo que su ego estaba muy agradecido. Pero después de un rato, en cuanto el glamour de la situación dejó de brillar y al moreno se le bajaron los humos, se volvió algo completamente incomodo y claustrofobico. Claro, Daffy amaba ser el centro, sin embargo, hasta antes de esa noche jamas lo había sido y no había pensado en lo que significaba. Había olvidado que era socialmente torpe y que las multitudes lo hacían sentir asfixiado. Expuesto.

Se limitaba a asentir con una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa.

Por lo mismo, la llegada del par de desconocidos le sentó de maravilla. Los invitados se olvidaron por un momento del "Hijo prodigo" y el tema pasó a ser el toro que andaba suelto por el jardín. Incluso su tío Scrooge comenzó a regañar a un chico rubio y enclenque, ignorando a Daffy, quien para ese entonces ya era un invitado más.

Divisó a Bugs entre la gente y fue a su lado. Su pareja estaba recargado en la puerta de entrada, sosteniendo un vaso con una mano y tapándose la boca con la otra, conteniendo una risa. Era algo muy cómico ver como el muchacho de cabello rojo y el de cabello verde trataban de controlar al animal. Todo aquello resultaba tan fuera de lugar en el ambiente estirado de la fiesta que fue aun mas gracioso.

-Me recuerdan a nosotros- dijo Bugs sofocando una carcajada.

Era verdad. Ellos solían hacer todo tipo de tonterías juntos y domar toros ya había pasado a ser parte de su lista. Daffy rió también, entrando con su pareja de nuevo al gran salón.

-Menos mal llegaron esos dos- comentó- Mi estomago empieza a rugir y no me han dejado probar bocado.

-Duck, tú siempre tienes hambre

-Que puedo decir, soy un hombre grande- Se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos, analizando algunos de dudosa procedencia.- No te haría mal comer más, dientón. Eres un maldito palillo.

-Al menos ya variaste el insulto. Hace unos meses me decías que tenia cuerpo de pajilla.

-No, dije que tenias piernas de pajilla- corrigió el moreno, sentándose en una mesa casi vacía, sin fijarse en los demás ocupantes- Pero ahora que lo pienso, te vienen genial esas piernas tan largas y delgadas. Se enganchan mejor a mi cadera cuando...ya sabes...- hizo un gestó obsceno con sus manos y Bugs sonrió.

-¡Felicidades, _mijo_!- se escuchó de repente en algún lugar cerca de ellos. Quien fuera que hablara, tenia una voz muy escandalosa.-¡Siempre supimos que tus esfuerzos serian recompensados!

-¡ _Sim, sim_! Jefe de la familia, ni mas ni menos- dijo esta vez alguien con un tono de voz más suave.

-Creí que ese ibas a ser tú- susurró Bugs a su lado. Daffy le hizo señas de que se callara, quería seguir escuchando.- Eres un metiche...

-¡¿Que?! Pero quien les dijo que...-comenzó a decir una tercera persona.- ¡Ah! ¡Que malentendido! Escuchen: Nada de esto es por mi.

-¿No?

-¡No! Verán, mi ridículo primo perdido apareció de la nada y...

-Tarado- dijo Daffy al escuchar el "ridículo"

-¡ _Ándale_! ¡Tienes otro primo!-dijo la primera voz.-Espero que no sea como el pedante de Gladstone. ¡Vamos a conocerlo!

El moreno tragó saliva. Bugs tamborileaba los dedos el la mesa, levantando una ceja.

- _Onde está seu primo?_

-Pues, por allá, pero...

Una vez más, las palabras del que Daffy ahora reconocía como primo suyo, quedaron inconclusas. Escuchó pasos acercándose apresurados y su ansiedad volvió. Miró a su pareja, suplicando por ayuda, pero lo único que obtuvo del del cabellos grises fue una sonrisita burlona. Esperó resignado que de nuevo volvieran a invadir su espacio personal, sin embargo, quien fue sacado de su asiento y acosado fue Bugs.

- _¡Hola, primo!_ Hace chorrocientos años que no sabíamos nada de ti. _¿Como estás?_ \- le preguntó el chico de alborotado cabello rojo que había llegado sobre el toro. Intercalaba el ingles con otro idioma al hablar y tenia sujeto a Bugs en un abrazo sofocante.

-Yo no soy...

-¡De eso nada! Cualquier familiar de Donald es familiar nuestro- dijo el de cabello verde, sujetando un habano de la misma forma que Bugs sujetaba sus zanahorias. Se parecían mucho, en realidad, con la misma mirada astuta de ojos caídos.

-Déjenos presentarnos, caballero- A pesar de haber dicho "caballero", el pelirrojo sostenía la mano de Bugs como si este fuera una damisela en desgracia de alguna película muda- Yo soy Francisco Romero Miguel Junípero Quintero González, pero todos me llaman Panchito. _Encantado._

-Soy José Carioca, pero a veces me dicen Joe o Zé. Es un placer.- dijo el otro, quitándose su pequeño sombrero amarillo.

Y ahí estaban ahora. Bugs ya ni siquiera se había molestado en decirles que no era el supuesto primo. Ambos hombres -eran más jóvenes que Bugs y él, pero de alguna manera ya eran hombres- revoloteaban alrededor de su pareja como moscas y le hacían todo tipo de preguntas en tres idiomas distintos, que Bugs respondía con fluidez. Daffy no sabia que su novio dominara tantos idiomas y eso lo fastidio más.

Le habría gustado creer que estaba molesto porque había dejado de ser el centro de atención y solo estaba siendo envidioso, cosa que tenia sentido ya que Bugs había sido un niño mimado toda su vida, pero en realidad sabia que no era así. Lo único que pasaba era que estaba celoso. Panchito y José se estaban tomando demasiadas libertades con su pareja. Se había acostumbrado a los últimos meses donde simplemente eran Bugs y él, compartiendo un pequeño apartamento y solo separándose para trabajar, que el verlo charlar tan animoso con otras personas lo enervaba.

Se estaba comportando como el clásico novio posesivo de los comerciales de _Si tu novio te prohíbe hablar con tus amistades, tal vez no es el indicado,_ lo sabia, pero por otro lado...

-¡A ver! ¡¿Que diantres pasa aquí?!- Decidió que ya había visto suficiente. Aquel par se encontraba cerca del rostro de Bugs, **demaciado** cerca. Ambos. Corrió hasta ellos y separó al excéntrico par de su novio.

-Nada, es solo que él es muy bonito- dijo Panchito como si estuviera afirmando algo obvio.

- _Sim_ , mucho más que varias _meninas_ que conozco- comentó José asintiendo.

-Tiene una nariz pequeñita, como de conejo

-Y cachetes apachurrables

-Y labios finos

.Y dientes grandes, eso es tierno- Habían empezado a sonar como si estuvieran hablando de un bebé. Bugs rodó los ojos.

-Y también...

-¡Ya estuvo bueno!- gritó Daffy- Todo eso lo sé, yo vivo con este tipo. Pero esa no es excusa para casi besarlo.

-Baaah, no lo habríamos besado. No es nuestro tipo- dijo José fumando su habano recargado en la pared tal como Bugs solía hacerlo.

-Así es. Yo los prefiero mas...verdes- Panchito dirigió una mirada cómplice a José.- Pero tú no estas tan mal.

-Cierto- el de cabello verde se acercó a Daffy, dando una vuelta alrededor de él, inspeccionándolo- Tus labios gruesos son sensuales.

-Se ve que haces ejercicio- dijo el pelirrojo

-Tienes ojos de loco

-Esas cejas gruesas te hacen parecer enojado

-Con ese pantalon se te marca el paque...

-¡Carajo! ¡¿Van por la vida diciéndole cosas así a cada persona que recién conocen?!- preguntó el moreno cada vez mas exasperado.

-Si, si lo hacen- dijo una voz de resignación detrás de ellos. Daffy lo reconoció como al chico bajito que Scrooge había estado regañando.

-¡Donal'! Tu primo es muy agradable ¿Ya viste lo tierno que es?- dijo Panchito, señalando hacia Bugs sin ninguna clase de respeto.

Al rubio, por su parte, pareció darle un tic nervioso en la ceja. Se peino el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos y suspiró hondo.

-Si, Pan, eso seria genial si tan solo fuera mi primo, pero no. De hecho, es él- señalo a Daffy con un gestó de brazo. Entonces el dúo latino se quedo quieto, mirando al morocho de pies a cabeza, luego haciendo lo mismo con Donald y al final mirándolos a ambos intermitentemente.

-Si, en definitiva se parecen- dijo José sin atisbo de ironía.

-¡Primo!- Panchito abrazó al moreno con tanta efusividad como lo había hecho al inicio, este se quedó inmóvil- ¿Y como te llamas? A ver, tienes cara de que tu nombre es Lucas. ¿No? Vale, te voy a llamar Lucas.

-¡Ese no es mi maldito nombre!

-Eeeehh...Tus amigos son un poco raros, viejo- mencionó Bugs, parándose al lado de Donald.

-No tienes la menor idea

* * *

Quería morir.

Quería que se abriera un hoyo en la tierra y lo arrastrara a las profundidades del infierno, llevándose de paso a todos en esa fiesta. Quería que llegara un tornado y levantara todo por los aires. Quería que llegara el juicio final y bajaran los cuatro jinetes de Apocalipsis a castigarlos. Pero sobre todo quería ahorcar a Francisco Gonzales y a José Carioca por haberse aparecido allí sin ser invitados. No quería molestarse con ellos, eran sus mejores amigos después de todo, sin embargo quería que el evento saliera bien y ellos sencillamente eran un desastre andante. Una calamidad. El armagedon hecho humanos.

Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera le importó exagerar en sus comparaciones.

Incluso su tio ya lo había regañado, reclamándole que por que había llevado a ese par de "punks" a su casa. Scrooge le había gritado hasta quedarse afónico, hasta recuperar la voz y volver a gritarle hasta quedarse afónico de nuevo. Donald como siempre no había dicho nada, limitandose a idear en su mente la forma de tortura mas dolorosa para el mexicano y el brasileño.

Después de que los latinos hubieran controlado al animal sobre el que llegaron, Donald ignoró al nervioso Mickey que se frotaba las manos atrás de él y fue a donde ellos.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios están haciendo aquí?- dijo susurrando para evitar gritar.

-Vinimos a verte, es obvio- contestó Panchito con una gran sonrisa. Era el tipo de persona que nunca captaba cuando te enojabas con él.

-Y habríamos llegado antes, de no ser por algunos percances en el aeropuerto- dijo Joe con tono de reclamo, fumando su puro.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?- preguntó el rubio casi instintivamente, ignorando el gesto ofendido de su amigo pelirrojo.

-¿Qué YO hice?- cuestionó en tono dramático, poniéndose la mano en el pecho de forma teatral.- Mas bien, lo que ellos no hicieron. Si no quieren que la gente rompa sus reglas, deberían ponerlas más a la vista. ¡Podré ser mágico, pero no soy ningún adivino!

-Creí que no llevar animales sueltos en el aeropuerto ya era una regla de conocimiento general- dijo el chico de cabello verde- Sobre todo si se trata de un toro.

-Ni siquiera pretendía meterlo, solo lo iba a dejar en el estacionamiento. Además, era mi único medio de transporte disponible, deberías agradecer que fuera hasta Brasil por ti.

-Yo no te lo pedí, además, ya te habían dado un ultimátum en México por el caballo.

-¿Y que querías? ¿Qué dejará al _Señor Martínez_ solo _?_ Pff, sigue siendo su culpa. Si me hubieran dejado viajar con mi caballo, no habría tenido que robar un toro en Rio de Janeiro. Caso cerrado.

-Y supongo que huir de las oficinas de seguridad cuando nos detuvieron no fue idea tuya ¿No?

-No podíamos dejar a Donald aquí esperando, considerando lo mucho que nos extraña- Donald tuvo el impulso de golpear a Panch en la cara, pero se contuvo.

- _Muito bem,_ supongamos que andar dentro de un aeropuerto con un caballo, robar ganado de un país ajeno, huir de la policía y volvernos delincuentes internacionales son solo pequeños percances, bien… _Voltemos ao nosso_ \- dijo José con su marcado acento brasileño.

 _-_ ¿Vinimos a _Gringolandia_ a que me enumeraras mis faltas o a visitar a Donald?

-¡Cierren la boca!- intervino oportunamente el rubio.- Sigo sin saber por qué diantres están aquí.

Sus amigos lo miraron con la ceja levantada.

-O-oye, Donald...- se oyó una débil voz. Mickey se había acercado hasta ellos, con Oswald detras de él con la boca llena de pastel- Es todo cosa mía. Yo los llamé.

-Brillante, Michael, brillante- soltó el rubio con sarcasmo, dándose media vuelta y regresando al salón principal.

-Te llamó Michael. Ahora si metiste la pata bien hasta el fondo, hermanito- escuchó decir a Oswald a sus espaldas.

-¿Hay algo de debamos saber?- preguntó José con preocupación.

-Discúlpenlo. No ha sido un día agradable para él.

.


	6. Chapter 6

La copa de vino y la música clásica tocada por una exquisita orquesta no eran suficientes para calmar el creciente enojo en su interior, mientras observaba la escena delante de sí con irritación poco disimulada.

Se sentía un poco avergonzado al saber que la razón de su molestia era que las miradas en el lugar no estaban siendo dirigidas -ni una sola- hacia él. Era vanidoso, no lo negaba, pero de eso a sentirse verde por Daffy disfrutando de las atenciones de sus parientes era muy distinto. No lograba distinguir si sus celos se debían a que el centro de todo no era él o a que ese centro era Daffy, SU Daffy. Menos mal que esa clase de pensamientos infantiles solo se quedaban en su cabeza, así podía seguir fingiendo que era el maduro de la relación.

Bugs no apartaba sus ojos ni un instante de Daffy. Su pareja lucia incomodo y lo comprendía. Daffy no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con la gente. Incluso su primera cita con él había sido un desastre. Pero a pesar de todo lo nervioso que trataba de disimular que estaba, en verdad se estaba esforzando. En una situación cualquiera ya habría estallado como la bomba de tiempo que era, sin embargo, ahí con la familia McDuck se mostraba dispuesto a cooperar y acoplarse. Bugs no quería arruinarle eso, a pesar de que podía y minutos antes estaba totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo. _Geez, pareces un niño berrinchudo_ pensó para sí.

Se limitó a quedarse sentado disfrutando de lo que la familia de su novio podía ofrecer. La comida era de gran calidad, asi como los adornos, la música y la propia casa. El salón en el que estaban parecía el recibidor de un museo, con la altura y la anchura suficientes para tener su propio esqueleto de t-rex. Y eso que solo era una pequeña parte de la mansión.

Admirando el lugar su mirada se topó con las únicas dos personas que, ademas de él, permanecían en sus asientos. El primero era un atractivo muchacho de cabello negro, bastante elegante pero con expresión de atragantarse con un limón y el otro era un chico rubio sentado encorvado con cara de aburrimiento y hastío. Ambos le sonaban de algo, pero no lograba recordar en donde los había visto.

-Y cuéntanos, jovencito. ¿Que has estado haciendo con tu vida? ¿A que te dedicas?- escuchó que decía una amable voz de anciana.

-Emm...pues yo..por ahora estoy en...amm...

No quería burlarse, pero ver a Daffy en esa situación le parecía bastante cómico. Resultaba obvio que no estaba en su ambiente. No tenia idea de como llevar una conversación con personas decentes, sin soltar una palabrota cada tres palabras, ni tampoco sabia donde poner las manos o modular la voz. Era tan distinto a las veces que estaba con sus amigos, maldiciendo como marinero, y contándoles historias casi enteramente entre gestos y onomatopeyas.

Aunque sin duda todo le estaba saliendo mejor que aquella vez que le pidió una cita. Bugs aun lo recordaba. En ese entonces Daffy solía trabajar como parte del equipo de jardineros en su casa, principalmente haciendo trabajos pesados y a Bugs le gustaba espiarlo disimuladamente desde su ventana (y por disimuladamente se refería a que se la pasaba viéndolo embobado cual Julieta desde su balcón). Le había parecido guapísimo, como la clase de jardinero fornido y sudoroso con el que fantasea una señora solterona.

Una vez Bugs le había comentado en broma al jefe de jardineros que prefería que debajo de su ventana plantaran rábanos en lugar de flores, ya que estos lucían mejor y ademas el polen le daba alergia. A pesar de que eso no era verdad y que el comentario se debía mas a un chiste privado entre Bugs y los empleados que llevaban más tiempo trabajando allí, Daffy lo había escuchado y se lo había tomado muy en serio.

Al día siguiente, el moreno tocó a la puerta trasera llevando consigo un gran ramo de rábanos frescos.

Primero Bugs creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero al ver la expresión de enojo de Daffy y el hecho de que este no le quería dirigir la mirada hicieron que se lo pensara mejor.

-¿Son para mi?- preguntó.

Daffy asintió, aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Te gustan- dijo Daffy.

Esa fue la primera vez que Bugs lo había oído hablar.

Por supuesto, aceptó los rábanos y lo hizo pasar a su casa. Se sentó con él a la mesa donde comían las criadas, hablándole de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera durante horas, hasta que después de un largo rato de no decir nada volvió a hablar:

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?

No una cena en un restaurante francés, ni un viaje a Canadá para esquiar ni ir a ver una obra de teatro a Nueva York. Simplemente un helado. Sin duda Daffy era muy distinto de sus otros pretendientes y el que había llegado mas lejos.

-¿Te gusto?- preguntó Bugs.

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió el otro inmediatamente, levantándose de su silla.- ¡Claro que no!

Después de haberse comportado como el mas tímido enamorado, su reacción le había parecido cómica e inesperada.

-Es una pena-dijo fingiendo voz lastimera- porque tú a mi si. Y mucho, debo decir.

-Bueno...-comenzó Daffy rascándose la nuca- pues...tú no estas tan mal. Osea, tienes enormes dientes frontales y deficiencia de melanina, pero podemos hacer que funcione. Yo puedo ser atractivo por los dos.

En ese momento, Bugs pensó en la reacción que otros tendrían ente eso. Su madre no hubiera tolerado tanto cinismo en un empleado y lo habría despedido de inmediato. Las chicas que conocía habrían considerado inaceptable el que alguien les insinuara que no eran tan perfectas como creían y los chicos simplemente no habrían aceptado en hablar con alguien que no estaba en su posición social. Bugs, por su parte, se rió mucho. Esperaba que Daffy no pensara que se estaba riendo de él.

-Debes de ir rompiendo corazones por todos lados diciendo cosas así.

-La verdad es, que a pesar de ser un galanazo, no ligo mucho. Ademas, la gente nunca se entera cuando estoy bromeando.

-Ah, no entiendo porqué- dijo Bugs sarcástico.

-Entonces- Daffy se puso nervioso de nuevo- ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

-Claro, mientras no sea de rábano. La verdad es que los detesto- Luego miró hacia el ramo que le había dado- Pero ese es el mejor regalo que me hayan entregado jamas. Gracias, Daffy.

El nombrado volteo de inmediato hacia el refrigerador, como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto lo mas interesante del mundo. Llevaba puestos sus guantes de jardinería, así que se quitó uno para retorcerlo entre sus manos.

-Siempre estas observándome- soltó de repente, casi en susurro. Esta vez fue Bugs quien se avergonzó.- Y yo también te miro mucho. No te das cuenta, pero lo hago. Sé a que horas te vas y solo estoy esperando cada minuto a que aparezcas.- retorció el guante aún más, todavía sin hacer contacto visual.- Sé que te gusta leer libros super raros a la sombra del árbol que está plantado detrás de la casa. Sé que tu favorito es Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Sé que te gusta tener una buena relación con tus empleados y eres de los pocos que nos tratan como personas. Sé que te gusta mucho bromear y reírte y tu risa es la mas espantosa que haya escuchado, pero me gusta. Me gusta mucho, porque sé que estas feliz de verdad...

Bugs lo miraba atento, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, hasta que escuchó esa oración y por fin pudo articular una pregunta.

-¿Feliz de verdad?

-Casi nunca lo estas. Es decir, parece que lo estas, pero no es cierto. Es fácil saberlo, porque entrecierras los ojos y sonríes con suficiencia, mirando a los demás como si fueran idiotas, como en las fiestas que organiza tu madre. Sonríes y eres agradable, pero me doy cuenta de que estas aburrido y preferirías estar en cualquier otro lado. Haces comentarios sarcásticos y ofensivos que los demás no captan porque no son tan listos como tú. Y al final terminan pensando que eres el hijo modelo de la familia Bunny porque así de estúpidos son.

Era verdad. Completa y condenadamente cierto. ¿Cuantas veces no le había rogado a sus padres que lo dejaran faltar a esas aburridas cenas? No se lo permitían, porque debían presentar ante sus amistades (mas bien contactos) a la perfecta y feliz familia Bunny. Pero hasta ahora había creído que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo fastidiado que estaba. Claro, porque nadie se interesaba _en verdad_ en él. A nadie le importaba su opinión. Para ellos, Bugs era solo el sucesor de su padre y andaban tras él lamiendole la suela de los zapatos. Los odiaba a todos. Y Daffy lo había observado lo suficiente para darse cuenta. Daffy, al único al que _le interesaba_ lo suficiente para darse cuenta.

Y Bugs lo único que había notado acerca de él es que era muy guapo. ¿Quien se suponía que estaba enamorado de quien?

-Deberíamos salir- dijo

-¡¿Que?!

-Salir. Ya sabes, ser novios, andar, ser pololos. Entiendes.

-Entiendo ¡No soy idiota! Pero es muy repentino.

-Vale, tengamos esta cita primero. Ya después tómame como quieras, chico de ensueño.

A Daffy se le subieron los colores de inmediato y casi tropieza con una silla.

-¡¿Tu no te andas con rodeos, verdad?!

-¿Para que esperar? Tú ya me conoces a la perfección y una vez que estemos juntos me daré la tarea de conocer todo acerca de ti. Y luego nos fugaremos juntos como en una película boba, romántica y cursi.

Daffy tragó saliva.

-A tu papá no le va a gustar.

-Podrías hacer enciclopedias con todo lo que a Jorel no le gusta. Y yo abarco la mayoría de los tomos solo con existir.

-¿Tu papá se llama Jorel?

-Eeeh...si. Mis abuelos eran fanáticos de Superman. Pero él lo odia e insiste en que lo llamen Joel. -Bugs suspiró- Habría sido lo máximo que mis padres me llamaran Kalel.

-Entiendo. Quería cambiar mi nombre a Bruce Wayne Duck, pero el registro civil no me dejó.

Ahora que analizaba la situación (después de cinco años) no había resultado tan mal. Pero había sido la confesión amorosa más extraña en toda su vida. Ni siquiera había sido una. Sin duda, Daffy era un hombre muy especial.

Daffy -en ese entonces- no tenia familia, ni amigos debido a su carácter y Bugs se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de su universo por ello. Tal vez esperaba que siguieran así para siempre.

Le hubiera gustado mucho que continuaran así.

* * *

Donald Duck caminaba enfurruñado dentro de la casa, quitandole una botella de coñac a uno de los meseros y bebiendo directamente de ella, sin importarle la falta de modales de sus acciones. Estaba harto y cansado. Harto de esforzarse por que todo saliera bien para mostrar que era digno de su familia y cansado de que las cosas nunca salieran como quería. Había pasado toda su vida tratando de quedar bien ante los ojos de su tío para que lo considerara un digno heredero, como para que ahora llegara un vago bueno para nada y todos actuaran como si hubiera caído del cielo.

Todos eran unos imbéciles. Su tío, su familia, sus amigos, su maldito primo y su odioso -y para nada atractivo- acompañante, el entrometido de Mickey, los imprudentes de Panchito y Joe, e incluso Oswald, a quien el mundo le importaba un pepino y continuaba comiendo como si nada. Donald quería largarse a su habitación, quitarse el apretado traje y no salir durante dos semanas para no tener que ver la cara de nadie.

Se sentó con pesadez en su mesa, manchando el blanco mantel con lo que caía de la botella. Antes de que pudiera seguir ahogándose en su miseria y en el alcohol, las manchas roja y verde volvieron. Donald rodó los ojos y apoyó la barbilla en la mesa.

-¿Por qué tan acongojado, _patito_?- preguntó su amigo pelirrojo, con una mano en la cintura y la otra recargada en la espalda de Donald.

-Y bebiendo, ademas. No eres muy tolerante con el alcohol, Donal'- comentó José apoyándose en su paraguas negro.

-Que mas da. Esta fiesta es un fastidio

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí, con el tipo de mirada cómplice que solo comparten las parejas de años.

-Deberías estar alegre. Es una ocasión especial después de todo.

Panchito le dio una palmada de animo. El rubio simplemente no entendía que tenia de especial ese maldito día.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

Sus amigos latinoamericanos sonrieron .

-¡Felicidades, _mijo_!- el pelirrojo lo abrazó con efusividad- ¡Siempre supimos que tus esfuerzos serian recompensados!

¿De que demonios hablaba ahora? ¿Recompensados?

-¡ _Sim, sim_!Jefe de la familia, ni mas ni menos

Donald casi se atraganta con su bebida.

-¡¿Que?! Pero quien les dijo que...- Mickey. No sabia exactamente que le había dicho Mickey a ese par, pero esa jodida rata se las pagaría de una vez por todas.- ¡Ah! ¡Que malentendido! Escuchen, nada de esto es por mi.

No lo era y probablemente jamas lo seria. ¿Que tenia él que hacer para que le dedicaran una fiesta tan grande? Ni en su propio funeral se imaginaba tantas flores y tanto lujo.

-¿No?

-¡No! Verán, mi ridículo primo apareció de la nada y...

- _¡Andale!_ ¡Tienes otro primo!- le interrumpió Panchito, quitandole toda oportunidad de quejarse de su situación a sus mejores amigos- Espero que no sea como el pedante de Gladstone ¡Vamos a conocerlo!

Ahora hasta sus propios amigos se interesaban más en Daffy que en él. Vaya una mierda. Habría resultado mas deprimente si no fuera porque Panchito y José eran así de interesados por cualquier persona nueva que conocían.

- _Onde está seu primo?-_ preguntó Joe en portugués.

-Pues, por allá, pero..

Una vez mas los latinos hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras, corriendo hacia el lugar señalado. Se los había quitado de encima por un momento para pasarle el paquete a su primo. Si, eso estaba bien. Volvió al llenar su vaso de cristal con el licor.

- _¡Hola primo!_ Hace chorrocientos años que no sabíamos nada de ti. _¿Como estas?_ \- escuchó decir a Panchito, abrazando hasta la asfixia al niño bonito que había llegado con su primo. Tuvo que sofocar una carcajada. Al fin sufría alguien que no era él.

-Donald...-Mickey llegó, sentándose a su lado. Lucia cansado, pero aun así lograba mantener el porte. Típico de Mickey.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Michael?- respondió cortante. El otro hizo una expresión como si lo hubieran golpeado. Una expresión que casi hizo que Donald cediera ante él.

-Lo lamento

La voz de su amigo sonaba lastimera.

-Ajá

-Yo los llame por qué creí que seria a ti a quien presentarían como sucesor. Fue todo un gran enredo y fue por mi culpa. De verdad lo lamento. Solo quería que estuvieras con _tus_ amigos en un momento especial, pero ya vimos como resulto todo. Perdóname.

En algún tiempo pasado, el tono entrecortado de Mickey junto con su cara de cachorro regañado habrían hecho que Donald se derritiera en sus brazos y lo llenara de besos haciendo que ambos rieran. Pero esas épocas parecían tan lejanas ya, que todo gesto amoroso habría parecido fuera de lugar. Habían decidido quedar como amigos, sin embargo, Mickey no se sentía así. Lo sabia.

-Bueno, si es tu culpa por ser entrometido- A pesar de todo, no le gustaba ver a su ahora amigo triste- Pero aun así fue un lindo gesto. Gracias por tratar, Mick.

Él sonrió y por primera vez en todo el día, Donald también lo hizo.

-Ademas- continuó el rubio- algo bueno salió de todo esto. Mira allá.

Señaló al rincón donde su moreno primo estaba sentado con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Panchito y José acosaban con preguntas extrañas al chico de cabello gris que lo había acompañado. Seguramente habían pensado que el pálido chico era el familiar de Donald. No los culpaba. En realidad no tenia ninguna clase de semejanza física con Daffy.

-Ja. Comprendo, pero tampoco seas tan cruel con tus invitados-comentó Mickey en tono bromista.

-Ya oíste a Panchito. Si esos dos ahora son parte de la familia, que sepan que Francisco González y José Carioca vienen incluidos en el paquete-trató de sonar relajado, pero no pudo evitar dejar salir una pisca de reproche en su tono.

Y obviamente el bastardo perspicaz junto a él lo notó.

-La noticia te cayó peor de lo que creí

-Ah, no fue nada en realidad. Solo que he estado mi vida entera partiéndome la espalda para recibir un poco de aprobación de esta familia y él se ha llevado la gloria con solo aparecer.

Mickey le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Esta vez no lo apartó, pero esperaba que nadie los estuviera observando.

-No es el fin del mundo, Don. Velo de este modo, él es una novedad para los McDuck en este momento. La típica historia del pobretón callejero al que de repente le cae la buena suerte. Ni siquiera sabemos si dará el ancho mejor que tú para ser el sucesor. Por lo que vi, no puede ni hilar dos palabras en publico ¿Como se va a convertir en el dueño de la empresa familiar?

Tenia razón. Donald había estado muy ocupado sintiendo envidia y odiando a todos como para analizar las cosas un poco y darse cuenta.

Por otra parte, Mickey no solía hablar despectivamente de nadie, mucho menos a sus espaldas; solo lo hacia muy de vez en cuando y solo para animar a Donald. De alguna forma, eso lo hizo sentir mejor.

-Es cierto. ¿Y sabes que? Voy a esforzarme mas ahora que tengo con quien competir. Ese tonto no sera rival para la súper estrella Donald Duck.

-Al fin estas volviendo a ser el de antes, ¿Pero no olvidas algo?

-¿De que hablas?

Mickey señalo con la cabeza hacia el otro extremo del gran salón. Su primo Daffy estaba discutiendo con sus amigos sobre algo referente al chico pálido.

-Me parece fantástico que quieras competir, pero utilizar las cartas "Panchito y José" es jugar sucio, super estrella.

-¡¿Que?! Pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho- se quejó el rubio.

-Y a mi me divierte mucho que Oswald incomode a todos con sus teorías de como cruzar a un gato con un conejo y obtener un gatonejo. ¿Quieres que lo traiga ahora para que charlen?

-¡Ugh! Utilizar la carta "Oswald" si que es jugar sucio, Mike.

-Vamos, esos pobres chicos no se merecen esto

-¡Baah! Solo los defiendes porque te gusta el canosos ese

Esperaba una replica del de cabello negro, pero en su lugar solo se encogió de hombros. No estaba negando que le gustara.

-¡Carajo! ¡¿Van por la vida diciéndole cosas así a cada persona que recién conocen?!

-Si, si lo hacen- dijo Donald llegando hasta donde ellos.

-¡Donal'! Tu primo es muy agradable ¿Ya viste lo tierno que es?- dijo Panchito señalando hacia el chico de cabello gris.

¿Tierno? ¡¿Acaso Mickey y Panchito estaban ciegos?! No entendía que diablos le veían a ese paliducho anorexico lleno de canas.

-Si, Pan, eso seria genial si tan solo fuera mi primo, pero no. De hecho, es él- Mickey no le había dicho exactamente que quería que hiciera, así que se iba a limitar a solo arreglar el malentendido.

Sus amigos miraron a Daffy como si fuera un espécimen particularmente interesante y luego hicieron lo mismo con Donald.

-Si, en definitiva se parecen- ¿Acaso José bromeaba?

A Panchito no pareció importarle mucho, ya que se abalanzo sobre el moreno en un abrazo muy personal.

-¡Primo! ¿Y como te llamas? A ver, tienes cara de que tu nombre es Lucas ¿No? Vale, te voy a llamar Lucas.

Donald reprimió una carcajada. Definitivamente Panchito nunca cambiaría. Le había tomado mucho tiempo dejar de llamar Miguel a Mickey y Pepe a José (e incluso hoy en día y después de tantos años de relación no pronunciaba bien su nombre. Se leía Yo-zeh. No era tan complicado)

-¡Ese no es mi maldito nombre!- se quejó Daffy.

-Eeeehh...tus amigos son un poco raros, viejo- Ni siquiera había notado que el canosos se había acercado a él.

-No tienes ni idea

-Oh, no me he presentado formalmente. Soy Bugs Bunny- le ofreció una mano enguantada que se vio tentado a rechazar. Donald se la estrecho de mala gana, aunque el apellido Bunny le sonaba de algo. ¿Que no el medio hermano de Mickey se apellidaba igual?

-Donald- se presentó con frialdad.

-Un placer, Donald. ¿Podrías decirle a tu amigo que se despegue de _mi novio_?

¿Su qué? Sabia que esos dos se traían algo rarito, pero ¿reconocerlo así como así? Debio haberlo escuchado mal.

-¿Tu qué?

-Novio, doc. Daffy es mi novio.- Bugs sonaba orgulloso de decirlo.

-¡Hey! Para tu carro, dientón- Al parecer Daffy los había oído. Logro quitar se encima a Panchito y fue a reclamarle al pálido.- Di las cosas como son. Soy tu prometido. ¿O es que ya no quieres casarte conmigo?

¿Casarse? ¿Novios? ¿Y lo decían así de fácil frente a tantas personas? ¿Frente a la gente a la que pretendían impresionar? Panchito y José también lo comprendieron, pues se miraron para después mirar a Donald.

-No lo sé, tal vez querrías estar disponible para tus _nuevas_ admiradoras.- dijo el pálido con tono de suficiencia.

-¡Ah! Me reclamas a mí cuando tu has estado coqueteandole a esos fenómenos- señaló a Panchito y a José, pero ellos estaban mas concentrados en otra cosa.

-Vaya, te pusiste celoso

-¡Claro que no! Solo que me molesta que coquetees tan cinicamente frente a mi.

-¿Eso significa que puedo hacerlo a tus espaldas?

-Me gustaria ver que lo intentaras.

No estaba seguro de si estaban peleando de verdad o solo lo fingían, pues no sonaban ni la mitad de molestos de lo que sus palabras dejaban adivinar. Parecía mas bien un juego entre ellos.

-Es mas, ni siquiera tendrás la oportunidad- sentenció Daffy con una sonrisa retadora. Luego tomo una copa y una cuchara, haciéndolos sonar para llamar la atención de los invitados. Donald no tenia idea de que pretendía.- ¡Oigan, escúchenme todos!

Bugs se cruzó de brazos, paciente a lo que el otro planeara hacer.

-Este tipo tan guapo, pero no mas que yo- comenzó señalando al palido- es mi prometido. Nos casaremos en Diciembre. Así que agradecería que nadie se acercara a él con intenciones sucias. Es más, que nadie se acerque a él. ¡Mucho menos tú!- apuntó amenazadoramente a Panchito con la cuchara- O tú- apuntó a José.

Daffy era un imbécil, estaba claro. No comprendía la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer. Murmullos de desaprobación fueron llenando con lentitud la sala. Idiota. Donald incluso había terminado su relación con Mickey por la misma razón. Ni Panchito y José, quienes no pertenecían a los McDuck en realidad, tenían permitido hacer publico lo suyo.

El ambiente se puso tenso.

Debía verle el lado bueno. Scrooge no tardaría en sacar a Bugs y a Daffy a patadas de la Mansión. Al fin, todo comenzaba a salirle bien.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Lamento si este fic se lee un poco simple o poco editado :'v ya saben, lo escribo por diversion y relajación xD

Agradezco enormemente a Amaya Hyuga por haber comentado, gracias querida. Me gustaria escribirte una respuestas mas larga, pero creo que todo lo que te pueda decir seria posible spoiler :'v Lo unico que te puedo prometer es que si profundizare un poco mas con la familia de Mickey y el por qué Oswald esta allí.

Por cierto, me alegra de que todos gusten de mi version de Oswald a pesar de ser un personaje casi terciario y con poca participacion xD queria hacerlo mas apegado a su personalidad original, pero corria el riesgo de que me quedara igual que Daffy o Donald y queria que fuera diferente. Así que esa personalidad de "vale madre" (como decimos en mexico) prácticamente salio sola :v

Okey, gracias por leerme. Si le gusto el capitulos dejen review plox :v


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Cuantos panquesitos te has comido con exactitud?-preguntó Mickey, tocando con su palma la frente de su hermano. Oswald Rabbit había pasado de su paliducho tono de piel a uno verdoso, con toda la apariencia de que podría vomitar en cualquier momento y tal vez así seria.

-Deje de contar cuando llegué a los treinta y cinco- contestó su hermano con dificultad. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie por el mareo.

-A veces simplemente no comprendo el por qué haces tantas tonterías

Mickey sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su traje y lo mojó un poco en el lavabo del baño., lo exprimió y lo pasó por la frente de Oswald.

-Pero Hugo, Paco y Luis me retaron a que...

-¿Si Hugo, Paco y Luis te retan a saltar de un tren en movimiento lo harías?

-¡¿Ellos dijeron eso?! ¡Pequeños rufianes! Mickey, ¿Hay alguna estación cerca?

Él se limitó a rodar los ojos, dudando con seriedad si de verdad ambos compartían parte del mismo ADN. Oswald debía ser resultado de la extraña mezcla entre los Mouse y los Rabbit, un eslabón perdido. Se rió ante su propia ocurrencia.

-Eh, ¿Que te pasa?

-Nada, nada, hermano. Es que te quiero mucho- dijo entre risas.

-Iugg, eres un cursi, pero yo también te quiero- Ozzy revolvió su cabello con una mano. Estaba orgulloso de su papel de hermano mayor y se lo demostraba con ese tipo de gestos fraternales, al mismo tiempo que se burlaba de Mickey por ser bajo de estatura.

-Bueno, ya te veo bastante mejor. Regresemos a la fiesta y si vuelves a sentirte mal solo dímelo y nos vamos a casa ¿Esta bien?

-Deja de preocuparte tanto, solo fueron unos cuantos panquesitos- dijo Oswald mientras salían del baño para reintegrarse a la cena.- Que por cierto, eran para el desayuno de mañana

-Por dios, Oz.

-¡¿Que?! Al menos no me comí lo del postre de ahorita...

Cualquier cosa que pudiera recriminarle a su hermano por su confesión fue ahogada y llevada a segundo plano por un tintineo que llegó desde el otro extremo del salón. Ya que el baño se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, Mickey se aproximo al borde del pasillo desde donde se podía ver toda la planta baja. Desde ahí vio de inmediato a Panchito y José, cuyos vibrantes colores de cabello los hacían destacar entre la multitud; junto a Donald se hallaba el lindo chico de cabello gris y ojos azules y a un lado de ellos lo que había producido el tintineo: el primo de Donald sosteniendo una copa.

-¡Oigan, escúchenme todos! Este tipo tan guapo, pero no mas que yo- señaló con efusividad a su lindo acompañante- es mi prometido. Nos casaremos en Diciembre. Así que agradecería que nadie se acercara a él con intenciones sucias. Es mas, que nadie se acerque a él. ¡Mucho menos tú! ¡O tú!- terminó,amenazando a Panchito y José con una cuchara.

Nadie sabia como reaccionar ante aquella declaración. Por su parte, Mickey no pudo evitar sentir cierto respeto por Daffy Duck, quien se había mostrado retraído y pasmado en un primer momento y que ahora celaba a su pareja con ferocidad frente a un montón de desconocidos.

-Se fue todo al demonio, ¿No? Lo echó a perder- dijo Oswald a su lado, recargado en el barandal- Es una lastima, me caían bien.

Era verdad, Daffy había arruinado toda oportunidad con los McDuck. Se oían murmullos hostiles por todas partes, pero de quien en realidad temía era de Scrooge, ¿Que les diría? De seguro algo lo suficientemente horrible como lo que le dijo a Donald. Mickey no sabia el qué, aunque todavía recordaba la cara afligida del que en algún momento fue novio suyo, al decirle que tenían que terminar su relación. Había casi rogado para que al menos quedaran siendo amigos y de no ser porque Mickey agradaba a Scrooger, tal vez hoy en día no serian ni eso. ¿Obligaría a Daffy a hacer lo mismo? No lo creía posible. Daffy no parecía el tipo de persona complaciente como lo era Donald con su familia, ademas había hablado con tanto orgullo y seguridad de su compromiso, que no lo dejaría ir así como así.

-Pero no lo culpo, yo también lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos si estuviera saliendo con una belleza como esa.

-¡Oye!

-¿Que? ¡Acaso tu lo viste primero, Mickey?

-En realidad si, aunque ya no tiene caso. Toda oportunidad con él acaba de irse a la basura.

-Tampoco es como si fuera a fijarse en ti, Mick.- dijo Oswald con burla- Eres poca cosa para el hijo de Jorel Bunny

-¿El hijo de Jorel Bunny?

-Si, ¿No lo habías notado? Ese chico solía aparecer en cada revista de negocios con su padre, hasta que un día desapareció. La versión oficial fue que lo mandaron a estudiar a Rusia, pero todos en el ambiente sabemos que su padre lo echó y ahora veo porqué. Sin embargo, yo aun conservo algunas de esas revistas, ya sabes, para darme inspiración en las noches.- menciono su hermano con tono pícaro.

-Que asco, Oswald

-Admite que está bueno. Ha cambiado un poco desde entonces, ya está mucho menos elegante y un poco mas flacucho, pero sigue conservando un buen par de...

-¡Oswald Rabbit!- le interrumpió Mickey con la cara roja.

-Vale, vale. Tranquilo, mojigato.

Su hermano podía ser a veces un reverendo idiota y un completo depravado, sin embargo, estaba lleno de todo tipo de información útil. De alguna manera siempre estaba enterado de cosas que Mickey no creía que fueran de su interés y su memoria era mejor que la del promedio. Podía haber sido alguien importante en la vida si no fuera...bueno, si no fuera como era.

Así que ese desgarbado muchacho era el hijo desheredado de Jorel Bunny. Bugs, recordaba que se llamaba. Tal vez saber eso le serviría de algo después.

Tan lejos estaban de donde se encontraban Donald y compañía, que Mickey no se dio cuenta cuando Scrooge se acercó a decir algo que no podía escuchar, así que bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con ellos, esperando que el patriarca de los McDuck no fuera tan severo con Daffy y Bugs.

* * *

Por primera vez en el día estaba satisfecho consigo mismo. El idiota de su primo la había cagado hasta el fondo y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo pusieran de patitas en la calle con su nada-atractivo novio. En parte sentía pena por ellos, pero ese lado suyo quedaba ahogado contra la parte que le decía que había estado soportando demasiado.

-Emm...Donal', ¿No crees que deberías...- comenzó a decir José en susurro, parándose detrás de Donald junto con Panchito.

-Creo que él sabe lo que hace- respondió cortante. Estaban dementes si creían que iba a abogar por Daffy de alguna manera.

-Pero, _compadre,_ tu tío ya viene para acá- mencionó Panchito.

En efecto, la multitud se abría para dar paso a Scrooge McDuck, quien se acercaba en linea recta hacia ellos. Donald no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de jubilo, a la par que Panchito y José se escondían detrás de él casi por instinto. A pesar de ser temerarios y estúpidos, eran cobardes para muchas otras cosas.

Daffy seguía parado allí con pose orgullosa, pero nadie relucía mas ese orgullo que Bugs. Su rostro se había iluminado en el momento en el que su pareja lo había anunciado como su prometido ante la familia, haciéndolo lucir (¡Ah! Lo odiaba por eso) mas apuesto de lo que ya era. Justo ahora se encontraba al lado de Daffy, diciendo algo muy sonriente y haciendo reír también a su primo. Parecía que estaban en su propio mundo, ajenos a todo. Donald se preguntaba si alguna vez Mickey y él habían lucido así.

-¿Que es lo que sucede, muchacho?- dijo Scrooge, parado con todo su elegante porte frente a Daffy. El anciano era un poco mas alto, peor no lo suficiente como para intimidar al otro.

-Solo un anuncio. Estoy harto de que estén acosando a MI prometido- respondió Daffy dando un leve vistazo a Panchito y José. Lejos había quedado el chico que tartamudeaba ante la mas simple pregunta.

-¿Tú prometido?- preguntó el tío levantando su poblada ceja.

-Ya lo habrás odio. Nos casaremos pronto después de años de feliz relación. Es todo un honor para él.

-¡Hey!- protestó Bugs.

Bugs y Daffy comenzaron a discutir, mientras Scrooge los escuchaba y miraba intermitentemente. Donald creía que estaba actuando muy tranquilo para la situación, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese par lo exasperara de verdad y entonces comenzaría lo bueno. Bye-bye, querido primo. Vuelve a tu pocilga.

Sin embargo, él era Donald Fauntleroy Duck y la suerte nunca estaba de su lado.

Scrooge empezó a reír, con una risa cascada de hombre viejo que Donald no creía haber escuchado nunca. Incluso a sus amigos latinos los tomó por sorpresa, cada uno viendo lo que ocurría a cada lado de sus hombros.

-¡Vaya muchacho, luces muy seguro!- dijo Scrooge.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!- protestó Daffy- No me casaría si no lo estuviera, no cualquiera es digno.

Bugs rodó los ojos por la afirmación, sin decir nada sino hasta que el patriarca de los McDuck se dirigió a él directamente.

-¿Y tú que piensas, jovencito?

-¿Yo? Pues...- se detuvo un instante para hallar las palabras correctas, luego dijo con un tono tan firme como el de Daffy:- Señor McDuck, su sobrino es un idiota, un pedante, engreído, fastidioso y gruñon, sin embargo, no hay otra persona en el mundo con la que quisiera estar. Él es todo para mí, me complementa. Y no estoy hablando desde el interés, puesto que su apellido y su posición social nunca me han importado.

Scrooge lo miró con atención.

-Eso es algo que creí nunca escuchar de la boca de un Bunny

¿Su tío le conocía? Comenzó a creer que el apellido Bunny era mas importante de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Al verse descubierto, Bugs solo asintió.

-Bien, en ese caso...- comenzó a decir su tío- Bienvenido a la familia también, Bugs Bunny. Bienvenidos a ambos, muchachos.

Si esto hubiera sido un dibujo animado, la mandíbula de Donald habría tocado el suelo. Una maraña de emociones se arremolinaron en su interior, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para batallar con ellas y no dejarlas salir a la vez como una olla liberando presión. Muchas preguntas dieron vueltas en su mente, pero la mas grande y feroz de ellas era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos si y nosotros no? ¿Por qué a él lo felicita y a mi me desprecia? ¿Por qué él lo hace reír y yo solo le repugno? ¿Por qué nunca será suficiente?

Algún tipo de expresión rara debía de haberse formado en su cara, porque José lo miraba con preocupación y Panchito se había quitado su sombrero mientras se rascaba la nunca y miraba al suelo. Era inusual verlos sin sonrisas bobas y alegres en sus rostros.

-Donal'...-empezó el brasileño.

Él no contesto, ni hizo ningún movimiento, hasta que súbitamente comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba, sin detenerse, casi en automático. Ahí se encontró con Mickey, quien le pregunto qué ocurría, sin embargo, tampoco le hizo caso y lo rodeó para seguir caminando. La olla quería estallar y no podía dejar que eso pasara frente a tanta gente.

Sabia que sus amigos iba detrás de él, como en una procesión funeraria, pero le daba igual. No fue hasta que llegó a su habitación, en el cuarto piso lejos de toda la muchedumbre, donde al fin hizo otro movimiento ademas de caminar, deteniéndose para abrir la puerta.

-¿Donal', estás bien?- oyó la voz de José a sus espaldas.

- _Carnal_ , no es para tanto. Todos sabemos que ese viejito esta loco, seguramente él...- Panchito dejó de hablar, tal vez porque su pareja le había dicho que se detuviera.

Sintió la mano de Mickey en su hombro.

-Donnie, sé que estas enojado y confundido- dijo con suavidad- no podemos asegurar la razón por la que Scrooge actuó mal antes y ahora lo acepta, pero tal vez podriamos...

Por alguna causa incomprensible, el tono cariñoso y comprensivo de Mickey solo conseguía hacer que los sentimientos acumulados en su interior se volvieran locos, como un enjambre de abejas enojadas.

-¿Podríamos qué, Michael?- dijo con dureza, sin voltear todavía ni quitar la mano del picaporte.

-Pues... hablar con él, decir que-

-¿Decirle qué? ¿Que nos acepte a nosotros también? ¿A ellos?-Se dio media vuelta y señaló a los latinos- ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡No son ellos o nosotros, soy yo! ¡Me detesta a mi! Pero claro, "Señor Realeza desde la cuna", como podrías entender algo así. ¡¿Como podrías saber lo que se siente el no ser lo suficiente bueno para alguien?! ¡El no dar la talla! ¡Tú has sido perfecto desde el maldito segundo en el que viniste al mundo! Probablemente mi tío seria mucho mas feliz teniéndote de sobrino ¡Así podría yo ser el idiota que posee toda la jodida fortuna de los Mouse y no le importa la puta oportunidad que tiene!

-¡Oye, deja de gritarle a mi hermano!- gritó Oswald muy fuera de la faceta desinteresada que solía mostrar. Donald ni siquiera había notado que también estaba allí.

-¡Hablando de idiotas que desperdician oportunidades! ¡Habló aquel que de verdad no hace nada por su miserable vida! ¡El hijo bastardo! Aun cuando los Mouse pelearon por ti, ¿Les agradeces siendo un parásito?

Oswald retrocedió sorprendido. Mickey le sujetó la mano, a punto de decir algo. Sin embargo, José se le adelantó.

-Donal', creo que te estás pasando- dijo con cautela.

-¡Y ustedes dos! ¡¿Dios, ustedes dos por qué vinieron?! ¡¿Que no entienden que son una puta calamidad y mi familia no los soporta?! Todo esto pudo haber salido mejor, pero tenían que aparecer con sus tonterías y extravagancias. ¡Siempre los defiendo cada vez que alguien me dice que ustedes son una pésima influencia, pero tal vez tengan razón! Le he dicho mil veces que se comporten frente a mi familia y sobre todo frente a mi tío, ¡Pero son peor que animales! ¡Son unos salvajes!

-Porque a diferencia de ti, _patito,_ nosotros no tenemos que ocultar quienes somos para agradar o impresionar a nadie. No somos hipócritas. - dijo Panchito de repente, con el tono mas serio, grave y maduro con el que jamas lo habían escuchado. A pesar de haberlo llamado patito, no sonaba para nada divertido, mas bien imponente y desafiante, reluciendo con firmeza sus casi dos metros de altura. Bastante mas alto que cualquiera de los presentes.

Se había interpuesto en medio de Donald y José, claramente molesto por la expresión nerviosa y asustada que había puesto su novio y de la cual Donald había sido el causante.

Donald ya no respondió. En cambio gruño con ferocidad y se metió a su habitación, dando un portazo tras sí.

* * *

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron parados por un rato, sin decir nada. Solo en silencio en el oscuro pasillo sin mas luz que la de la luna que entraba por el ventanal, todos mirando hacia la puerta blanca por la que el chico rubio había desaparecido.

Bugs decidió que tal vez era le mejor momento para intervenir.

-Ehhh...no quiero ser entrometido, pero parece que se armó una buena por nuestra culpa- dijo, refiriéndose a Daffy y a sí mismo.

Los cuatros voltearon a verlo aparecer por las escaleras, algo sorprendidos, borrando de inmediato las expresiones de disgusto, tristeza, miedo y seriedad que tenían segundos antes.

-Ah, no es culpa suya. Hay una complicada relación familiar de años involucrada- dijo el mas bajito de los cuatro con amabilidad.

-Solo fue una rabieta- aclaró Panchito, el pelirrojo que había conocido antes.

De haber mucha tensión en el ambiente, pasaron a actitudes mas relajadas y agradables, dándole a entender que, en efecto, no creían que fuera culpa suya y por tanto no tenia que aguantar malas actitudes. Era curioso, pocas veces había conocido gente riquísima con tanta consideración por otros. Él mismo incluido. Después de que el tío de Daffy los felicitara por su compromiso, Bugs había visto al chico rubio, el otro sobrino, con una expresión de desilusión tan grande y desesperada, que de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. Le pidió a Scrooge y a Daffy que lo disculparan un segundo y había seguido a Donald y sus amigos hasta el ultimo piso, terminado por escuchar todo el pleito.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, nadie le había preguntado que tanto había escuchado, tal vez no les importaba. Sin embargo, creía que Donald había sido muy desconsiderado, ellos parecían ser muy buenas personas, pero ¿Él que sabia en realidad? Acababa de conocerlos a todos.

-Tendrán que disculparme, pero me siento un poco cansado. Iré a mi habitación- anunció

-¿Ya les dieron una?- preguntó el chico bajito de cabello negro.

-Si, el tío me dijo donde es y que nuestro equipaje ya esta ahí. Buenas noches.

Bugs volvió a subir entonces. Ya había sido demasiado por un día y estaba realmente agotado. Al parecer Daffy se había entendido con su tío y había empezado a charlar con él sobre que había sido de su vida. Uno de los temas favoritos de su novio, hablar sobre si mismo. Había escapado de ellos con la excusa de que el viaje en avión lo había dejado exhausto y hasta ahora había notado que era cierto. Se daría un baño y esperaría a que Daffy llegara.

* * *

Si Donald hubiera dejado de ser melodramático por un segundo, se habría dado cuenta de que sus amigos latinoamericanos estaban un poco distantes entre ellos. La prueba estaba en que lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue pelearse.

Panchito y José nunca solían pelear.

Eran del tipo de pareja cursi y acaramelada a la que uno le da diabetes con solo verla, dado que ambos eran unos románticos empedernidos y conquistadores por naturaleza, siempre unidos y sincronizados como si fueran una sola persona.

Pero, contrario a toda primera impresión, ellos no era un solo ente. Ellos eran dos personas totalmente distintas, con su propia personalidad, opiniones y aspiraciones, solo que hasta entonces, esas diferencias no habían hecho mas que complementarlos y unirlos mas.

Por eso Panchito no sabia que era lo que había cambiado con exactitud. Tenia que haber sido algo hecho por él, porque fue José quien empezó a distanciarse, yéndose a Brasil con su familia y apenas contestando sus mensajes y llamadas. Al inicio de todo, Panchito, como buen novio complaciente, fue perseverante en intentar saber que ocurría con el brasileño e intentar solucionarlo, pero una vez que su orgullo de macho mexicano llegó a su limite, cayó en la misma actitud indiferente de José.

En el pasado, cada vez que estaban a punto de pelear, siempre alguno de los dos detenía la pelea con alguna broma o frase cariñosa, generalmente él, sin embargo ahora ambos eran cortantes y pesados el uno con el otro. Claro, seguían bromeando a costa de los demás y divirtiéndose incordiando a la gente, pero cuando estaban solos la cosa cambiaba, convirtiéndose en una situación incomoda donde ninguno sabia que decir, como si fueran perfectos desconocidos.

Eso era lo que ocurría ahora mismo. Mickey se había ido para seguir como anfitrión en la fiesta y se habían quedado charlando con Oswald, hasta que él también se fue a jugar con los sobrinos de Donald. Panchito y José se quedaron parados en un rincón, observando. Había un grupo de chicas bonitas en otro lado del salón y José no tardaría en ir a abordarlas, cosa que ambos hacían incluso en las mejores épocas de su relación. Así que Panchito decidió irse primero, utilizando la misma excusa Bugs de que estaba cansado y subiendo a la misma habitación que habían utilizado desde la primera vez que se quedaron en aquella casa.

No se había tomado la molestia de subir las maletas y poco le importaba, ya que lo único que quería era quitarse las botas y la ropa y dormir hasta mañana. Aun después de todos los viajes que hacia y las aventuras que tenia, el cambio de zonas horarias seguía haciendo estragos en él. Ademas, tampoco quería seguir despierto cuando José llegara, ya que lo mas seguro era que terminaran hablando de lo que había pasado con Donald.

La habitación estaba impecable, a pesar de no ser usada por nadie en días normales, con las sabanas de la cama recién cambiadas y los muebles sin una mota de polvo. Lo único fuera de lugar eran dos maletas que no eran las suyas y probablemente estaban vacías, pero no suponían un problema por lo espacioso del cuarto.

Se sentó en la cama para sacarse las botas y después los pantalones y la camisa. Estaba a punto de meterse a las cobijas cuando el sonido del picaporte llamó su atención. Todas las habitaciones de la casa eran a prueba de ruido, así que no tenia forma de saber si había alguien en el baño.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salio un ángel blanco rodeado por un halo...o tal vez solo fuera vapor de la ducha.

El novio de Lucas estaba ante él sin nada puesto mas que una fina toalla en la cintura y otra mas pequeña sobre sus hombros, deteniéndose para mirarlo con incredulidad ya que él se encontraba también sin nada mas que lo cubriera que los calzoncillos.

-Ave maría purisima...- dijo Panchito por inercia y sorpresa.

Lo peor de todo es que el güerito no estaba nada mal.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Se supone que esto ya estaba escrito desde el viernes en la noche, listo para publicarlo el sábado en la mañana, pero pues las circunstancias... :'v Por lo mismo, no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir, así que no puedo contestarles como me gustaría (aunque a algunos ya les envie mensajes de agradecimiento a sus cuentas). Solo puedo decir que muchas gracias a los que me han leído y me han comentado hasta ahora, jamas creí que ésto tuviera la aceptación que esta teniendo :') Trataré de no demorar en las actualizaciones, mientras sigan mandando apoyo xDd


End file.
